Is it bitter or so sweet
by xxturtlelovexx
Summary: A new adventure starts for the turtles and this time it's unknown teratory, it all starts with the rescu of a yong waitress from Hun and His Purple Dragons the turtles find themself learing life is maybe not as bleak as they thought and Love comes to us all, but just how long can true love last?
1. Chapter 1 Is It Bitter Or So Sweet

The sounds of sirens, were echoing through out the city of none other than the worlds famous City, New York!. It was the City that never sleeps, be that Day or night. It was constantly on the go.

A young woman at the age of 18, named Ciara Nipola, laid motionless in her bed. The young female was pondering about the night of work she had ahead of her. She was a pretty young woman, about 5.5 Ft tall, with jet black shoulder length hair, green emerald eyes, a nicely featured face and slim body. Her skin was also of a very light tan.

"Ah, God!. I hate my life. An 18 year old, should not be living like this!"

She grumbled in thought, as she slowly crawled to her bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, Keya looked to her clock to see if she had enough time to make a few phone calls. Unfortunately - it turned out - she barely had enough time to get to work.

"Oh shit!"

The young one gasped, warning herself

"I'm going to be late, again!. NO! I'm on my final warning as it is!"

Ciara, grabbed her motor bike keys and shot out the door in a flash - nearly forgetting to lock her apartment.

"Oh hello, Ciara"

An old gentleman called to the speeding teen as she ran past to leave

"…how's-"

"I can't stop…"

She exclaimed, in a breath, stressing she had to be somewhere

"Late again, sorry, Mr Otest"

Ciara, exited the apartment building and looked to her watch on her way to her silver GSX Suzuki motorbike. She needed see how fast she needed to go on her vehicle to make it to work on time and hopefully not face another rant from the boss,

"Okay"

Ciara mumbled, under her breath

"I have 6 minuets to make it from here to work … Right, that's 3 an ah half blocks down. Now, if traffic is on my side I should make it"

After she finished her calculations, she hopped on to her motorbike and slowly made her way out of the ally it was parked in. the young black haired female couldn't quite get over why everyone had to hide things around here, but the simple answer struck her every time,… it was New York City. Ciara, had only been living there for 4 months now and you wouldn't believe the stuff that's happened, so she's become a lot more safety conscience of her belongings.

As Ciara began making her way towards work, she moved in and out of traffic with such skill and grace. She felt like a professional motorbike driver. The young woman was just slipping in and out of traffic with ease. A few minutes later and she had turned up to work, parked her bike round the back of the bar and chained it to a poll before she quickly took her motorbike helmet off and ran through the doors of the building she worked in.

Ciara, headed right to the back office and put on her bar staff kit. (Yeah you read right, bar staff) so what?. Ciara knows it's not the most professional job in the world, but then … what is?

"Hey, you made it …"

Chimed a friendly male voice. The sounding had come from behind here, getting the reaction of Keya turning, to greet the individual

"Oh hey, Jason"

Was the response

"Yeah, I know I was cutting it a bit fine but you know me"

They both shared a giggle at that, she was normally late but after her last warning she's been trying and trying to make it on time.

"Has the boss been in yet?"

She questioned, offering that sweet smile of hers while her young work mate hummed as he pursed his lips

"Well, he came in for like 2 seconds then ran back out. I don't think he even noticed I was there yet alone notice you weren't"

Laughed Jason,

"Probably another fight with the Mrs'"

Ciara chuckled softly, gazing at the young male before her. Ciara has had somewhat of a crush on this young man since she had started working at the downtown hunters Lodge. He was this tall, 21 year old, handsome man, with hair as black as hers.

He wore it medium short, with surfer spikes all twisted and limp. His eyes were as blue as the ocean surrounding a tropical island and his build was most handsome. Ciara would sometimes peek in on him when he's changing his work shirt with his ordinary T-shirt after work and she had to admit, she did have it a little bad.

Jason knew she got in a few sneaky looks here and there but he found it rather funny and strangely cute. He was free and single, she was free and single and he had to admit also, she was quite a beautiful young woman.

Jason regarded Ciara, with a kind smile before he spoke after a seconds thought of his imagination running away with him

"Well, we better get to work or at least make it look as if you've been here awhile"

Ciara snorted, and flicked her hair back with her right hand, asking him in a sarcastic tone of character

"How do I look?"

She winked. The young male cleared his throat - almost awkwardly - in response

"Beautiful,"

He said, lighting his smile

"Now get out there, we have work to do!"

Jason gave a big grin, turned around and left the room. Ciara looked in the mirror, gazing at her face. She noticed she had long since blushed with a light red tint in her cheeks as she thought of Jasons' comment again. She felt her face go all warm. Ciara gave out a little girly giggle and whispered to herself, after several second of trying to calm the tickling excitement with in

"He thinks I look Beautiful, hehehe…"

After Ciara calmed down, she prepared herself for work and made her way through to the bar. Instantly, she had her work cut out for her. Jason shouted, getting her attention over the crowded noise

"Hey, that group over there needs serving"

He said, pointing in the direction for her before he set to his side of customer. Ciara fixed her eyes over to the direction he was making hand gestures in and noticed it was a large group of punks with tattoos of purple dragons on their arm's and face's. The group looked serious, in an angry way, and had really weird hair styles - not to mention hair colours. One guy had blue hair with a pink pony tail,

"What the hell?"

Ciara sniggered, under her breath

"Seriously, what a whack bag!,"

The young woman, stood in thought a moment before hearing a man's voice jolt her back to reality

"Hey, did you hear me?"

A hand rested itself on her shoulder, claiming her back to reality

"Oh yeah, sorry"

It was Jasons' hand

"I was miles away"

Replied Ciara, offering a little shake of her head. Clearly, she was miles away from what James could tell. Eventually, Ciara slowly moved to go see to the punk gang but suddenly she felt Jason; grab her hand and pull her back with a question

"Hey you okay? 'Cuz yer lookin' a little confused…"

Ciara merely laughed, giving Jason a small soft sucker punch to his arm

"Sure, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff, no biggie"

She sounded in her normal self, giving him that smile of hers. Jason however, did not fall for that smile this time and raised one eyebrow - giving her the look as if to say 'You liar!'. Ciara just smiled back, adding a shrug of her shoulders also and made her way over to the punker's.

"What will it be boys?"

She asked, in a raised but friendly voice. The biggest one of the group turned to her and gave Ciara a look of disguised. She shifted a little awkwardly, wondering what the look was for?. Her brain came to an answer

"It must be because of the way I interrupted. Oh well, if they don't wanna get served then what are they doing here?"

The man Ciara approached, looked to be the ring leader of the gang. He was a big man, really big, not fat big but muscle big. He wore black pants with a black like vest - holding a picture of a dragon on it. His left arm, bore a very large purple dragon tattoo from his shoulder to his wrist in length and his hair was blonde. Short on the top, like a crew cut, but he had a back length pony tail.

The large man, eyed the small female waitress. Seeing her looking a little timid, but Ciara held herself, waiting for the orders. Eventually, the large man spoke, with a rather deep gruff sounding voice

"We will all have J.D's! PURE J.D's, okay?!. I don't want no Shit like coke or lemonade put in it, ya got that!?"

After he demanded that, Ciara looked at his group and began counting how many she had to get for, when, with out noticing, one sly man from the group leaned back a little on his stool and brook Ciara's concentration after giving her a slap on the ass. She jumped suddenly but heard him sound out arrogantly, as he smirked

"Well come on darlin' , we don't got all night yer know"

The rest of the group gave out a slimy laugh's, as his friend high-fived him almost in a job well done. Ciara turned, with a very low growl deep in her throat and headed towards the bar. She got to the bar fuming, her mind was going into over drive, she was cursing and mumbling under her breath

"Stupid piece's of SHIT! Fuck….this is going to be one LONG NIGHT!"

She looked to the clock and sighed with a slouch seeing it was only 10 past 12.

"HEY, is every thing alright?"

Sounded a familiar male voice, from the side of her. Ciara just about finished poring the J.D's in to small shot glass' and placed them on the tray before she looked up to see Jasons' questioning stare. The young female said nothing a moment, before she fixed her attention back to the punk group and seethed

"Everything's, Fine!"

Jason looked over to the punk group, instantly picking up on the tension of animosity that had developed between them and his friend. He took the tray out of her hand and pointed to another man at the bar

"You go serve that young man there, I'll take this over to those losers"

He said, with a smirk, but Ciara only took the tray back off Jason with a very sly shake of her head

"NO! I'll take it to them. I got the order, I'll deliver the order,".

Ciara's eyes narrowed, as she slowly turned around and started walking to the gang. Once she got there, they were silent and intimidating and watched her place the shot glasses down - one by one - on the table. Ciara could feel their eyes all over her and it made her feel uneased and slightly sick.

The young black haired woman could feel she was starting to get a rush of adrenaline and her mouth was going dry while feeling a lump develop in her throat of almost fear. Ciara could just sense something was going to happen, and sure enough, it did.

"Thanks, Babe!"

Once again, Ciara felt another slap on her ass from none other than the same Man that done it before!. The group bust into hysterics and that was it!. Ciara's patients inflamed with vengeances. With out warning, she turned to face the pervert and completely lost control of what she did next. Ciara griped the metal tray she was holding and swung it as fast and as hard as her little muscles could muster,

**~SMACK~**

The metal tray indented upon impact to the perverts face, sending him spinning off his stool and crashing hard to the floor. His face flooded red with a busted nose and cut eyebrow. Jason looked over to see what the noise and commotion was all about, instantly having his eyes widen; seeing Ciara holding the metal tray in a hostile manner. He ran over as fast as lighting. The ring leader of the group stood up with a bellow

"YOU STUPID BITCH !"

He grabbed Ciara by the wrist, strongly and had the full intentions of punching her in the face with his free balled fist. Ciara winced and closed her eyes, readying for impact.

"HEY!. Marshmallow man!"

Sneered a slightly familiar sounding male voice but with a lot of fury Ciara had never heard before,

"Put her down!"

She opened her eyes to see Jason, standing there with a gun to the ring leaders head. The blonde man's eyes narrowed before he grimly laughed at the predicament they were all in, causing Jason to snap back

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!,"

He demanded

"Now you and yer scum suck weirdoes get the fuck outta here an I don't ever wanna see ya here again! YER BARD!"

The large man let go of Ciara's wrist. Slyly, he regarded his gang, then set his attention back to Jason and Ciara; giving them a slimy yet threatening smile. Everything was so tense and dangerous at that moment in time, but eventually, the large man snorted a gruff chuckle before heading out the bar with his gang not two steps behind - carrying out with them the pervert Ciara had knocked out just moments before.

Ciara stood there, in shock for a few seconds and dropped the tray. Her whole self was trembling like a leaf, her breathing was slightly out of control and her heart was going faster than a humming birds wings but she felt ok

"You alright?"

Jason asked in concern, softly putting his arm around Ciara in a form of comfort. Ciara lifted her head up and got a grip. She calmed her breathing and covered up her nerves, with a small chuckle

"Yeah , ya kiddin' right?"

She forced a laugh and gave Jason another soft punch to his arm

"I'm more than okay, those people just really piss me off,"

She explained, trying to hide her fear behind a gentle smile and giggle. Jason smiled, knowing she was not completely ok but he didn't want to pressure her or get up in her face about it

"If she say's she's okay, then I'll let this one slide, but fuck! that was too close for comfort …"

He thought fearfully to himself, right before the two headed back to the bar. Ciara put on a brave face and continued serving what little customers they had left due to the little incident just then.

-

Upon a rooftop, not to far from that bar, - held in its darkness - 4 sets of watchful eyes over viewing the city. The city of New York. This was their City, not the human's.

Four brothers, cloaked in the darkness of the shadows. Four highly skilled Ninja's, each with an aura of their own and a colour of pure identity. Purple, Red, Blue and Orange, the aura of …Knowledge, Danger, Logic and Innocents lingered upon each one. Each with their own unique skill in what they do and chosen class art of weaponry. Bo Staff, Twin Sai, Twin Katana and Nunchaku's.

A team of four Ninja, a team of four brothers, a team known only to a few humans of the city, the team that consists of 4 mutant ninja turtles….

-( This Story has only began… )-

Raphael, narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at an angle as he watched three foot ninja's scampering on their travels along the rooftop below. He sneered, with a hindering growl of warning - getting his brothers attention to what he was looking at.

The foot ninja, was an army of ninja trained by Karai the adopted daughter of the Shredder (Oroku Saki). He was the sworn enemies of the turtles and their Sensei, Master Splinter. An elderly Rat who was the young turtle's Father as well as Sensei.

Raphael, with out warning, leaped off from their over view perch - shortly followed by Michelangelo, Donatello and with a roll of his eyes and a frustrate sigh. Leonardo. The four jumped and moved swiftly through the shadows. Leonardo stopped next to Raphael, with a low whispering grunt

"Raph!, what have I said?!. You don't just run off with out…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, shut up!"

Arrogantly snapped and interjected the red clad turtle.

Raphael, was the teams muscle and attacking force an he knew it. With the height of 5.11 FT tall and a build far bigger than his brothers he was by far the most powerful in physical strength. Mentally, he was very unstable. He bore the red mask and wielded the Twin Sais. His eye colour was a rich deep amber red and he had a very aggressive fearless attitude. He was in fact, the second eldest of the team.

Leonardo, who bore the blue mask and wielded Twin Katana's, was the eldest and leader of the team. His eyes were a deep brown, holding a glint of gold. His height, was 5.9FT tall. He was also not as big in build as his brother Raphael, but what he lacked in body size he was quipped with the level headed nature and swift skill of leadership.

Donatello, who bore the purple mask and wielded the Bo Staff. His eyes were a golden glaze of light brown and he was the third eldest of the team. Although he was not the leader nor the muscle of the group, he was certainly valued for his smarts. He was the teams brain and doctor. With the height of 5.10 FT tall, he was about the same build as Leonardo perhaps slightly bigger but he was only 'just', mind.

Michelangelo, the youngest of the group and the one who bore the orange mask and wielded the Nunchaku's. He had the height of 5.8 FT tall and his build was also the smallest, but what he lacked in size and height to his brothers, he made up for in pure energy. He was the only one of the four brother's who had soft blue eyes. Mikey was the kid of the group, in the way he looked and the way he acted on times, but he was also the life and soul. His swift skill in speed and agility never went a miss neither.

Leonardo held his tongue for when the danger was over, to stress his hot headed sibling and possibly punish him later. Raphael peered around the wall, catching sight of not only three foot ninja's, but in fact, 20. He hugged back against the wall, looking to his brothers and flashed a smug grin

"Show time"

He said to the other 3. His enthusiasm was immanent before making himself abruptly known to the enemy. Upon his attack, his brothers attacked not two seconds behind him. Raphael's Sai slashed through the ninja before him with ease and high aggression. The Temperamental turtle made it a well known point that his Sais were not blunt tipped, they were narrowed into sharp points.

Leonardo's Katana's sheathed the gleaming glint of steel silver as it sliced through his attackers. Michelangelo's chaku's, smashed there way through each foot ninja before him with skill and speed. Donatello's Bo staff, tripped and flipped in a highly skilled defences paten. The twisted sound of laughter over the crying sounds of pain came from none other than Raphael, as his Sais silver gleam became the colour of his trade mark identity, _RED_

Leonardo growled, deeply frustrated at his temperamental brother and catching Raph's attention. He only got a shrug of arrogance from the aggressive hot-head, while Raphael's mind laughed as he cut his way through the crowed ninja

"I can't help it if I enjoy every second of it, Leo!. Violence, is my middle name. It's a shame my brothers never agreed with how much I enjoyed it, savin' an protectin' the City from its disgustin' criminals an low life scum was actually an enjoyed hobby of mine. My Sais moved with such skill and force and the fact was with each hit I made against our enemies it made me feel… I don't know… good I guess… it made me feel like I was invincible, like I had nothing to lose…an I was doing nothing but good fer the city anyway, so what's the problem?"

Raphael's train of thought, was set to kill as it normally was set to when he ever entered into combat - unless it was training against his brothers or Sensei. It was just the way he thought, it was like a built in instinct…

'Kill or be Killed'.

The red clad turtle, finished doing a splint kick on two ninjas before he turned in search of the rooftop for his brothers. Seeing Michelangelo was about to receive a ninja's blade to the back of his neck, Raph's eyes narrowed and he took what opportunity he had.

Raphael flipped one of his Sais in his hand, so he was holding the steal ended prong, and launched it right through the small crowd of foot scum, at a powerful speed to hit his target in time. The tempered teen growled out, as it made contact

"Hey Mikey! Watch yer back!"

Mikey turned, to see the ninja sinking slowly to the floor with one Sai lodged in the side of his head

"Whoa, Thanks Bro'"

Laughed the youngest of the team, completely oblivious to the fact he was almost killed. The plucky turtle, quick on the mark defending against another attack set upon him, spoke again

"But that's what I got you guys for"

He called with a snigger,

"This isn't a game, Mikey. Focus!"

Leonardo shouted, as he knocked two foot ninja to the floor,

"Aww come on Leo, I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

Sniped Donatello, laughing in a playful tone

"Yeah, an these ninja wanna be's are suckin' real bad right now!"

Sarcastically added Raphael. Just as Raph finished what he said, Leo did his final roundhouse kick on the last foot ninja standing. The leader growled, in frustration, as he turned to give his team a scowling look. He pointing his finger at them angrily, stressing out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

The young leader snapped, aggressively

"You should never underestimate your opponent no matter how small or big they look, you must never! Ever! let your guard down!, and as for you, RAPH!…"

Leo paused a split second as the brother he called out with such animosity moved closer to him, with a glare of warning

"Take ah chill pill, Fearless Leader,"

Grouched the obnoxious turtle, getting a small giggle from Mikey

"Take ah look around!"

He motioned his hand, to the motionless body's on the floor

"We're standin', there not. So how much more focus do yer, WANT!?…"

Leonardo calmed himself, abruptly, before things got out of hand. He held one hand up, as a warning sigh to Raphael

"Don't start with me now, Raph! All I'm saying is…."

As Leo and Raph began their nightly arguing, Don and Mikey moved to the edge of the building to get a casual over view of the city and basically chill from the fight they just undergone.

As they were standing there, listening to their leader and hot head fighting verbally (Again) Mikey turned to Donnie and gave him his normal mischievous grin, with a small wiggle of his brow. Donnie snorted, watching Mikey set about making hand puppet motions with his hands.

The plucky turtle was making them move in sync to every word Leo and Raph said. Don covered his mouth, fitting in giggles, finding this rather amusing.

The young orange clad turtle, was getting his hands to move in sync with his brothers comments as it was getting to become a routine. After a small time fight, Leo and Raph would end up mouthing off at each other about who made the mistakes that night.

It just so happened to be Raph's turn as the culprit tonight, though as far as Leonardo was concerned, he never makes mistakes and it was the same with Mikey and Donnie. To be truthful, Raphael was the reckless one of the team, though it was not his intention.

"ALL I'M SAYING-"

Leonardo growled, folding his arms tightly across his plastron

"-IS MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE SUCH A HOT HEAD, THEN MAYBE WE WOULD-"

"WHAT?!"

Interjected Raphael, clamping his teeth together and unable to take much more of this lecture

"MAYBE WE WOULD, WHAT!?, huh?"

He snarled but silence fell and Leo just stood there with the look of disappointment on his face before turning his stared to the ground. He sighed, trying to calm the atmosphere between them.

"Look Raph, all I mean is, you should take the time to think things through."

The temperamental turtle, stood there with anger flaming in his eyes. He to, eventually, turned his vision away from Leo; before he'd say or do something he'd (maybe) later regret. Maybe, being the opposite word for Raph. He was not one to use the word Sorry often, especially towards his big brother and Leader.

Raph looked to the floor and then up towards his other brothers, only to see, Michelangelo was still pulling hand puppet movements. The red clad turtle narrowed his eyes and advanced closer to Mikey with Leo following pursuit.

As they made there way closer to their annoying baby brother, Don looked behind Mikey with an innocent smile - noticing both Raphael and Leo standing there with their arms folded and holding very unimpressed expressions upon their faces.

Mikey continued fooling around, still not aware that he had two very pissed off brothers to deal with. He sounded as he continued motioning his fingers together as one would a hand puppet

"All I'm saying is … bla, bla, bla" and "What … bla, bla, bla"

"Err... Mikey … you might wanna, umm.."

Donnie stammered, as he slowly backing away with caution from his orange clad sibling - trying to warn him he was digging his own grave as he spoke. However… Mikey carried on with a smile on his face, completely unaware to the whole situation.

As he continued mocking his two eldest brothers, he started making funny impersonations of them. The youngest male deepened his voice and said

"Ooo I'm Raphael, Yer right ya got me all figured out!"

He then made his voice turn to a high pitch girly sound, which to Leo, was actually quite offensive but got a slight snort from Raph

".. Oooo I'm Leonardo, and you will obey me or else Hehehe…."

Just as Mikey, finished his joking round - high sounding tone - of Leonardo, he noticed there was no more back ground shouting.

_'Uh-oh'_

he gulped…

It hit him fast as realisation dawned on him, and with that gulp he fixed his eyes on Donnie. Donatello, held a sheepish expression on his face with a half smiling grin and a soft sound of warning. Mikey soon realized what had happened, his mouth started to twitch and he managed to stutter out…

"There…there right behind me, aren't they?"

Just as he finished what he said, two very cold hands slowly placed themselves on each of his shoulder - making him shuddered slightly - before hearing a very dark harsh whisper to his left ear,

"What do you think?"

Mikey's eyes winced as did his teeth, in a sudden gritting motion, and he turned to his older brothers to give them a great big smile of innocence's.

"Umm… how much of that did you hear?"

He questioned, sheepishly. Leonardo, softly smiled with his answer

"Unless there was a good bit …everything"

The blue clad turtle regarded Raph, seeing if he had the same idea go off in his head as he did. Raphael ridged his brow, and allowed his mouth to quirk into a very sinister half sided smile. It was a smile Mikey had seen far too often. With in a split second, the red clad ninja grabbed Mikey's left arm as Leonardo grabbed his right. Their baby brother, fitted to brake free

"No please"

He shrilled, trying to pull away. Mikey kicked and struggled, gasping out for Donnie to help him. However, Donatello was the brains of the group, he knew better than to get involved with Leo never mind Raph. Both older sibling both said in the most tortures way

"Turtle Tickle?"

Leo asked. Raph looked to Mikey and replied tonality twisted,

"…Turtle Tickle!"

With the same time and force, both brothers forced Mikey to the floor; attacking him with tickles. Mikey rolled over, kicking, squirmed and laughed,

"No ahhhh… hahaha ahahaha…. STOP! Hahah hahahahha haha"

Don, fell to the floor in amusement of how high Mikey's voice was going through laughter

"Had enough ?!"

Leo shouted, continuing the evil lovable torturer

"YES hahaha, PLEASE STOP HAHahahahaha hahaha…"

Their baby brother pleaded. Leo and Raph, both stopped about the same time - Raph just had to get in that extra bit of torment. All four of the turtle brothers gathered their breaths back - still giving off a few light laugh sounds here and there - while Raphael, regarded his baby brother and found himself falling into a secretive light hearted smile

"I have to give it to Mikey, he can certainly change a Fucked situation into …. Well? …fun"

He thought, with a few more chuckles and a soft shrug of his shoulders. Mikey sat up, with a darker flush to his face. They all gave off little giggles as they stood up and brushed themselves down and it was not long after, Donnie regarded all three of them as he reminded

"Well guys, its getting late. Maybe we should get home now, Splinter will be wondering what's kept us"

He stated, only having Raph reply in a sarcastic tone and motioned his head towards Leonardo

"Yeah…and we wouldn't want Fearless one here gettin' into trouble with Daddy now, would we?"

Mikey hung his head, placing his hand over his eyes and emitted a soft sound of laughter

"Oooo, way to go dude. Ya really know how to kill ah mood,"

Raph simply looked to Leo and shrugged while holding a smirk

"HA. What can I say?, I'm ah natural"

Donnie rolled his eyes, with a grumble under his breath

"Yeah, a natural pain in th-"

"Okay, let get going"

Quickly interjected Leonardo, not really wanted pacifist and hot-head fighting. So ignoring the comment Raph said, Leo turned to face the direction of home and they all set off towards the nearest manhole cover only a few buildings away,

(Yes, they were mutant turtles that lived under ground in the sewers of New York. But don't knock till you try it. They happened to have a nicer lair/home to live in than most of the occupants of New York. Mainly thanks to, Donatello)

As the turtles made their way to the manhole cover, they heard raised voices getting louder in the ally they were at.

"THAT BLOODY BITCH! SHE'S GONNA PAY!"

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?!, I mean we can't go back to that bar no more, and we don't know the first thing about her!"

The turtles slowly crept forward, keeping in the shadows of the ally and listening to the gang shout, rant and argue,

"Purple Dragons!"

Sneered Raph, equipping his Sais skilfully as he readied himself for an attack. Unfortunately, Leonardo held his arm out - blocking him from moving. Raph growled in annoyance, eyeing his leader brother and seeing Leo shake his head, indicating 'No' . The red clad turtle muttered, sheathing his Sais

"Killjoy!"

An annoying shrilled sounding voice whined out

"HEY WHAT DO YA MEAN !?, WE CANT JUST LET HER GET AWAY WITH THIS! LOOK WHAT SHE DID MAN!, MY FACE WILL NEVER BE NORMAL AGAIN!"

"SILENCE, FOOLS!"

A dark but serious voice filled the ally, stopping everyone dead in their argument

"There is plenty we can do, it just means you will have to do a bit of thinking, an I know your not capable of that so shut up an listen!"

All four turtles looked to one another and nodded in the understanding that they had heard this voice before. It was Hun's voice, the ring leader of the purple dragons and the shredders left hand goon. Mikey whispered, under his breath

"Great, some little Dudette has gone and gotten here self mixed up with Hun and his purple Jammy Doh heads,"

Donnie turned to Mikey and gave him a distressed look

"Quiet.. Mikey"

He hushed. Leo, nudged them

"Shhh.. Guys, listen"

Hun questioned, in a slow but answer seeking voice,

"James, that man that was there with a gun. He works there, right?"

James was quick to answer

"Yeah, … in fact I know him. His names Jason Halter, he's been working at that bar 3 years now"

Hun asked, in a distinctive voice while folding his arms.

"Ahh, very nice, so you're somewhat friends with him, yes?"

"Well…. Kinder, but we're not best of bud's if that's what ya mean?"

After James announced that useful piece of information, Hun placed his arm around James; allowing his face to relax into a small smile of ruthless planning,

"Come James, we have much to discuss"

Gruffly sneered Hun, having a smile tug at his mouth as he led himself and the rest of the gang out of the ally. As the gang left, one person from the crowd moaned out,

"So.. She's gonna pay right, for what she done to my face? Huh … Right?"

"OH yes, my little useless friend. She's going to pay… Hahaha haha"

Their voice's faded into the night and the turtles made there way out of the shadows. Donnie, took in a deep breath and sighed, looking to Leo

"What happens now ?"

He asked, immediately getting Raphael to swiftly withdraw both his Sais and twirl them round skilfully before placed them together; making an X shape and answering his level headed brother

"What yer mean Donnie boy? We suit up an go save this chick!"

His tone was thrilled for the kill. Leonardo, shook his head and held his hand out with a forceful commanded

"NO!, we don't"

Raphael's eyes widened. Mikey and Donnie winced instantly, seeing their red clad brother spin round - throwing both Sais in the wall - just behind Leo as he heard those word's

"WHAT!?"

Snapped, the temperamental turtle. Mikey jumped a little at the abrupt out burst from his hot headed brother. Raphael's sights focused on Leo, trying not to believe what he had just said and he spoke out, moving towards Leo to retrieve his Sais

"Yer wanna run that by me again, Lord O' Master?!"

He sarcastically snarled. Leo stepped forward, projecting the same forceful aura Raphael was

"We're not going,"

Firmly stated the Leader turtle. Mikey shook his head in disbelief, while closing the distance between him and Leo. The orange clad turtle placed his hand on Leo's forehead to confirm

"Yep, just what I thought. He's got crazyitas dude's"

He chuckled in announcement. Leo removed his baby brothers hand from his head, with a slight laugh

"I'm fine Mikey, were just not getting involved in this…"

Donnie, stepped forward and gave his leader a begging stare

"But Leo, it's someone's life in danger here? We have to help it's our job…".

Those words hit home on Leonardo, and he only ended up shouting out - after kicking in anger, an empty can across the floor

"NO! it's not. It's the police's job to protect her! Not ours! But it is however MY job to PROTECT YOU!, we've done our bit for the night, now lets just drop it and get home!"

Just as Leo finished his statement, Raph set in upon him, snarling

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU!, You've been a Prick ever since yer got back from yer little vacation Splinter sent yer on!. Since when did that stop us! We never abide by the law! We MAKE the LAW Leo, we ARE the LAW!"

Growling back, at his words that came from someone with too much power and not enough control, Leo stepped up

"NO RAPH!, NO. We are not the law, and that way of thinking is going to get you in to some serious shit one day !"

The temperamental brother lowered his head down, but kept his eyes fixed on Leo. He was like a coiled up snake, waiting to strike at any giving time.

The blue clad turtle, looked to Mikey and Donnie and there faces gave him a look that he never thought he'd see coming from them. They all most had the same fixed look in their eyes as Raph did. Unfortunately, this made Leo's stomach twist and get knotted

"What was I saying ?"

Mentally debated Leo

"Splinter sent me away to become a better leader. Is going against my brothers on saving a life, really becoming a better leader?"

Raphael straightened up and glared as if to say, 'come on Leo, you know we have to do this'. Both Leo's and Raphael's eyes met, making it loud and clear. Eventually the leader turtle let out a long sigh and stated his defeat

"GOD, DAMN IT! Okay, we'll help"

Mikey and Donnie, both high three'd each other and Raph took a silent breath of relief.

"It's okay, Leo"

Mused the pure clad ninja, while placing his arm around the back of his brothers neck and looking to Mikey laughing

"We all get brain laps on times….Well most of us"

Mikey jumped up and down in excitement

"Yeah, even me!"

Raph walked towards Mikey, and shrugged, speaking in his traditional sarcastic tone

"Uhh No Mikey, not you… 'cuz if you had a brain laps that would entail yer have a brain!"

"HEY!"

whined Mikey, only having Raphael reach over giving him a small nudge and smile of brotherly peace. All three of them turned their attention upon Leonardo, eagerly awaiting orders

"Okay Leo, so what's the plan?"

Donnie questioned. Leo gave them a small smile, while folded his arms and began

"Okay. This is what we'll do…".


	2. Chapter 2 Chain Of Emotions

**Here is the next chapter read and review please!**

* * *

****Jason looked around the bar seeing it was dead quiet, there only remained 3 people scattered around the room. He turned his attention to Ciara and his face felt suddenly warm as an uncontrollable gentle smile filtered through - then visions of what had happened earlier flashed through his mind, reminding him, of what could of happened. Jason let out a sigh of relief as he thought silently to himself while going about his nightly work.

'It could have been worst, I dread to think what would of happened if I hadn't been here.'

As Jason was thinking, he gathered a round of glasses left on the tables and then began washing them. In his duty he regarded the clock to see what time it was when he realised it had stopped just on 10 minuets past 12.

The time it had began…

That time sent shivers down his spine as he remembered looking at the clock just as Ciara hit one of those men with the tray. The young man finished off washing the last couple of glasses and was trying to ignore that thought once more.

"Hey, Ciara."

He called, kindly enough.

"What time is it?"

"Its 2:58am Jason, it's just about closing time."

She happily replied back also giving Jason a very soft smile. He felt his heart flutter. Jason swallowed quickly and managed to keep his train of thought as he called back,

"Thanks."

And quickly advanced over to the closing time bell and rang it.

_**~Ding Ding~**_

"Okay People, everybody up and out, it's closing time."

He announced with another ring of the bell.

"Please drink up and make your way to the exit, thank you, we hope to see you all again, very soon."

Ciara just gave out a soft laugh as she strode over to Jason, smiling.

"You always wanted to do that, didn't ya?"

Snorted the young woman. Jason smiled with a joking tone.

"No…. Well, okay, maybe... Was it that obvious?"

He sniggered, raising an eye brow. Ciara nodded and reached up for 2 shot glasses in the process and a bottle of J.D.

"Yes, it was actually."

She giggled.

"So how about it? Care for a small drink with me before we head home?"

Her heart almost stopped as she thought about what she just said.

"I… mean… that is to our,"

Stammering, she was blushing red faced all of a sudden.

"Own home... You know? two different.. umm Places an stuff."

Jason snorted and placed his hand on hers, giving her a soft smile. He could sense the sudden awkwardness of the young woman he was very fond of and wanted to help put her at ease.

"Sure, a small drink with you would be great."

Jason slowly pulled his hand away, shifting himself upon the bar stool.

"Besides,"

He continued, slowly losing his smile.

"I don't know about you, but I could really do with one."

Ciara placed the two drinks on the table and raised one eye brow - giving Jason a questionable glare - knowing what was suddenly getting him down.

"Thinking about earlier, Eh?"

"Yeah."

Sighed Jason, looking at his shot glass and running his finger round the rim.

"I guess, its just,"

He paused and regarded the young beauty before him as he explained his concern.

"It got really close to a free for all Ciara, I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't made it over to you in time…"

Jason hung his head slightly, involuntarily thinking about the worst, when, he felt a soft hand under his chin - slowly tilting him up to look at the owners face.

"Hey, it's alright, no one got hurt."

Soothed Ciara in her soft voice.

"Well, no one that mattered."

She added with a laugh. The young male snorted a gentle chuckle, she could be so sadistic on times and he loved it. With out realising, he had actually been gazing right into her eyes for the past minute - just simply getting instantly mesmerised and captivated by those gems.

'She has the most amazing eyes,'

He pondered to himself.

"They were like green emeralds. Rich, Green, emeralds."

He thought, nearly feeling himself blush. After a brief intermission, Jason quickly cleared his throat - trying to snap out of the slight awkwardness he may have just laid on the table. However, as he was fixed on her eyes, Ciara slowly moved forward as Jason began to drift towards her and not one of them stopped until their lips touched and their eyes shut softly on contact.

Jasons' heart pounded like a jackhammer at the sensational touch of her against his lips. His right hand, slowly, and so very attentively moved to her face in a gentle action to caress it. After a soft moan of obvious delight from the young female during the kiss, eventually, the two smoothly pulled back to embrace the moment and look deeper into each others eyes. As they did this, Ciara turned her face away with a hint of red blush and smiled a little in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

She whispered, timidly, only to hear Jason playfully retort.

"What! Are you kidding me? don't be."

Ciara's head turned back, setting her sights to his, and having her mind proclaim silently to her. It spoke of Jason and how she now finally knew he liked her more than just a friend. The young females heart pounded inside her chest at a great speed, it fluttered faster than a humming birds flight paten.

'His eyes were perfect! They were like a deep ocean blue. It was like falling into a dream pool.'

She thought as they leaned forward once again to embrace a second kiss.

**_~BANG!.. SMASH!~_**

"What the!"

Exclaimed Jason, as they both jolted to their feet together at the abrupt sound of windows smashing. The noise come from the back office. Ciara turned her attention to James with fear in her eyes.

"What was that!?"

She gasped. Jason narrowed his eyes and focused on the office door.

"Stay here."

He whispered and warned as he advanced carefully towards it. Ciara shifted a bit, not really sure what to do. Jason moved slowly towards the door, keeping himself calm, and trying to maintain a focus of how bad the situation could be but be prepared to handle it. His heart was pounding adrenaline and he couldn't deny that feeling of the fear rushing about his veins. Just as Jason went to open the door, it Flung open - ruthlessly hitting his right hand and cracking it back - instantly busting his hand at the intense speed and force.

"AHHH!.."

Jason growled out - through clenched teeth - dropping to the floor and cradling his hand into his chest. His eyes winced in pain and his teeth ground to the shock, he looked to the door, seeing it revealed a very large figured man, laughing sinisterly.

"Hahaha… all alone are we? How sweet."

He mocked. The voice flashed back in Ciara's memory, showing her the face of the large man from that group that was here earlier.

"Jason!"

Ciara shouted as she ran to his aide and to help him up.

"It's okay, Jason."

She muttered fearfully in his ear as they backed to the exit door. Unfortunately, just as they reached that door, it shot open and more men with purple dragon symbols on their person - came flooded in, laughing, shouting and screaming. They were all holding weapons of various kind's such as wooden bats, metal polls and bars - even wooden bats with fire lit on the end. How barbaric.

They searched the bar with their eyes before setting them to Jason and Ciara, and smirked there vicious faces. A stubby guy, dressed in rag's and bore a purple dragon tattoo on his face, shouted in a deep harsh voice.

"HEY, IS THIS THE LITTLE GIRL THAT DID THE DAMAGE TO TING TONG'S FACE!?"

The large blonde haired man, standing in the office door way, responded with a smug nod and grin.

"The very same."

It didn't take long for the guy with the purple dragon tattoo on his face to crack his knuckles and smile wickedly at the black haired female.

"Ooo, I'm gonna so enjoy this!"

He hissed before he lifted his hand up and pelted the back of it right across Ciara's face - sending her flying and causing Jason to drop to the floor, in agony.

Ciara crashed to the ground, and out of a very frightful and nervous reaction, quickly turned round to the man that just struck her. In an instant, she lifted her hand to her face and hissed while rubbing her cheek; trying to get the feeling back. Her eyes were rolling and tearing, even her head felt as though it was spinning. It felt like her eye was going to explode.

"Ciara!"

A distressed voice groaned out. Ciara winced her eyes, seeing Jason being picked up by the scruff of his shirt and held with such little effort by the large - obvious - ring leader of the pack.

"Aww… do you have a bad hand?"

The large black clad and blonde haired man laughed a snide comment as he held Jason up by his throat. Jasons' eyes opened, ever so slightly, to see his attacker. He then, with every bit of strength he had in him, brought back his left arm and made a fist. Swinging his fist, right round into the guys face, it thankfully made contact and caused the man to drop Jason and fall back a bit.  
"BASTARD!"

The leader brought his hand quickly to his face with a growl

"You will pay for that!"

Moving forward, hostilely, the ring leader kicked Jason right in the ribs - causing a dull screaming gasp of pain and an alarming cracking sound to Ciara's ears. Jason spat up blood and coughed while slowly curling into a ball of protection as he moaned painfully.

The man who did this brutal attack, kneeled down beside her friend and pulled up his left hand up in his powerful grasp. The black clad male's mouth formed into a sick grin when averting his eyes to Ciara, with a twisted glint in them. Ciara's eyes widened, knowing exactly what the large man was intending to do and her heart missed a beat.

"NO. **Don't!**"

She cried out but just as she finished her plea, the man jolted his hand down, braking Jasons' wrist and unleashing some god awful sounds from her friend.

"AHHHH…"

Jason screamed out in complete misery. Ciara turned her head away and closed her eyes tight, she could hear the laughing and cheering of the purple dragons and it made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't deny the fear of her being next, but just what were they going to do to her? She asked herself.

Jason laid there, semi conscious, moaning and slowly moving his legs and body - still showing sighs he was alive, but the pain was starting to take it's toll, it was excruciating. Once the tall large man finished watching Jason struggle to move, he quickly set his sights to Ciara - with a harsh scowling glare.

"Your turn."

He smirked, closing in on the small woman.

-

Topside, Hunters Bar...

Raphael kept close to the brain of the operation the whole time they sprinted across the City.

"Yer sure this is the right place, Donnie?"

He rasped, a little out of breath, as were they all. The team stopped and scouted the area while permeably calming themselves as they steadied their breathing. Picking up something, Mikey jolted and sucker punched Leo in the arm to get his attention and pointing over to a building that showed a bar like resemblance with people laughing and shouting. Donatello knelt down and focused on there surroundings before nodding his approval.

"Yes guys, this is the place."

"Looks like we're late to the party!"

Grunted Leo, folding his arms scowling at the bar. Raph looked back at them, with a slick smarmy smile - while spinning his Sais - and spoke in his gruff but enthusiastic tone of voice.

"Well guys, what ya waitin' for?…Christmas!"

On that speech, Raph pounced off the building they were perched on and took off towards the bar. Donnie leaned forward shouting out - with his hand out as though he could grab the tempered hot head.

"Raph, WAIT!"

Raphael stopped in his tracks, only to sarcastically laugh when looking back to them.

"FER WHAT, DON? YER GONNA GROW A PAIR?"

The purple clad turtle folded his arms, glaring at him, and ignored his sarcastic arrogance while cringing at his thick Brooklyn accent. Leonardo rolled his eyes, with yet another disapproved sigh.

"I'm going get him a shock collar one day!"

"I'll make it."

Grinningly offered Donatello. Leo chuckled slightly, regarding his pacifist brother, before jumping off the building to join their hot header sibling running towards the bar just as reckless as ever. Mikey and Donnie soon followed pursuit, only seconds behind.

As the turtles got closer, the loud voices of shouting, laughing, swearing and hindering cries of pain, could be heard. The team reached the out side of the bar - sticking to the shadows - and got through a smashed window out back as swiftly and as stealthy as there ninja ability's allowed them.

They were untraceable.

Leo held his arm out, standing in front of all 3 brothers, before he looked over his shoulder and questioned with a ridged brow.

"You guys ready for this? It sound's like a lot is in there, so no going off an trying to be a hero. Raph. You got that?"

Raphael merely rolled his eyes, with a grunting mumble under his breath and all three of them pulled out their weapons before their leader. Mikey placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, smirking in his child like way.

"Ya know dude,"

He sniggered, mockingly wiping an invisible tear from just under his eye with his other hand.

"Sometimes, it's like you don't know us at all."

The youngest sniffed just before having his eldest brothers hand palm his face and push him back a big. Raph rolled his eyes - a little narked at the question ol' fearless just asked - and shoved past Leo; muttering as he made his way to the door.

"Ya ready for this?"

He repeated Leo's words in a childish manner before setting himself serious again.

"Man, what an idiot!"

The team got through the door, still undetected and took their places getting fully set and prepared for battle.

"HUN!"

Leonardo barked, getting Hun and the rest of his purple dragon cronies to turn an face them. The mutant's helplessly widened their eyes, when seeing Hun holding a girl up by her neck.

Her body was just limply hanging there in his grasp, it looked as if she was dead. Donatello's hands tightened on his Bo staff at the very sight of this, as did the other three to their weapons while eyes narrowed.

"We're too late!"

Mikey snapped, scowling at the large human male.

"HAHAHAHA, Much too late, freaks!"

Hun grunted, with a smile and dropped the girl to the floor. On contact of the floor, the young woman gave out a small moan - indicating she was still alive. Hun lost his smug smile when seeing the purple clad turtle look to his brothers and their faces grow with sinister grins.

"Fun!"

Softly growled the temperamental turtle. This was it, they all tightened their grip on there weapons - momentarily - and spring aggressively into there fighting stance. Donatello shot his sights on the girl, and the battle began.

The purple dragons swung at the ninja turtles with there wooden bats and metal polls - instantly having the four ninja split up.

"Mikey!"

Donnie shouted to his little brother.

"Cover me, I'll get the girl out!"

"NO problem, Bro."

Chuckled the light hearted turtle of the team. Mikey twirled his Nunchak's with a great deal of skill and speed - hitting every dragon punk coming close, directly, in the face. Leo and Raph, kept close to the centre of the room, watching each other's shells and fighting each attacker off with ease before they then set there attention on Hun.

Donatello kept hold of the girl he was carrying bridal style and continued following Mikey towards the door as his brother cleared the path.

"Hey, freak!"

A rough voice shouted from behind the purple clad turtle, causing him to forget a second and turn around. The genius got met with a wooden bat - lit on fire - across the face, and the hit caused that turtle to slump to the floor - losing hold of the girl. He shook his head quickly and got his bearings back, however, felt a nasty throbbing pain now in his jaw.

Angrily, Donatello flipped up to his feet and simultaneously chipping his Bo staff to his hand's

"Oh?"

He snarled, not taking too kindly to having been caught off guard.

"You wanna play rough, huh?!"

The turtle lunged forward, so he was close enough to disarm the guy of his weapon with a simple twist and kick. He then spun right round - lifting his Bo staff to the purple dragons head level - and smashed it right across the side of his head as though his Bo staff was a bat.

The man slammed into a table - trying to get his balance back - but his legs went unstable and he gave up dropping to the ground unconscious. The pacifist of the group snorted in victory upon his defeated foe and twirled his Bo Staff in triumphant before sheathing it.

"HEY GUYS, WE GOT TO GET OUTER HERE NOW!"

Mikey bellowed and signalled over to flames. Donatello looked to the girl, who was coughing and slowly curling up into a ball, and knelt down - gently picking her up bridle style once more.

The purple clad turtle regarded Raph and Leo, who had Hun beaten effortlessly, and shouted in a commanding voice.

"GUY'S!… WE ARE LEAVENING!"

As the Bo wielding turtle shouted that, from what was left of the purple dragon gang, ran past him - coughing and panicking to brake free from the unstable blaze lit building.

Leo and Raph, both looked over to Donnie and nodded when noticing the fire spreading. Not a moment longer, they both did one final roundhouse kick to Hun - knocking him to the floor - and headed towards their waiting brothers at the door.

Just as the turtle team made it out side, the bar fell worse. Windows smashed and black smoke made it's way out while the walls slowly threatened to give way and the fire roared out getting bigger and bigger by the second. Alcohol glasses and bottles could be heard smashing and shattering from the few set distance they stood at.

The turtle's set their attention to the young woman Donnie placed on the ground and they could heard a groaning sound and a faint voice trying to say something.

"Jaaassoonnn… where's Jasonn?"

They all silently swallowed, unaware there was another civilian still in there. Raphael, shook his head slyly as he heard the words come out of the girls mouth.

His sights set to the blazing bar and then to Leo, who's eyes were already fixed on him. Leonardo could read his brother like a book when it came to situations like this and the leader turtle already knew what Raph was thinking with in seconds.

"NO, Raph!"

Leo grasped Raph's arm.

"Remember, NO HERO'S! it's too risky"

Reasoned the blue clad turtle.

"Fuck risky, Leo! I can make it!"

Raphael yanked his arm away, with a growl and backed toward the bar, warning his brothers to stay there and not to follow. All three of his brothers stood up - with the intention of grabbing Raphael, but fast on his feet, Raph had turned sharply; setting at a speed as fast as he could towards the bar.

"I can make it!"

He muttered to himself just as he jumped into the blazing building hearing only the shrilled cry of his baby brother…

"RAPH! NO! come back!"

-

Inside the burning bar...

Raphael landing - feet first - on the floor of the bar and didn't stand still too long, the floor was boiling. He had to continually keep his feet moving - like one of them desert geckos. Coughing and waving the thick black smoke from his sight, Raph immediately crouched like a wild animal and narrowed his eyes as he scanned the bar floor - looking for any sign of that man the young woman spoke of.

The heat was intense, bottles of alcohol shattered causing the fire to rare up and spread even further. Raph's eye sight blurred continually, forcing him to keep blinking or rubbing at his eyes quickly. The turtles train of thought set back as soon as he heard a faint whine coming from under a flaming table.

Raphael, grateful for the noise, shot over there as fast as possible. He took hold of a Sai to use the prong to lift the flaming table up and with his free hand he eased Jason out. The human was groggy. Moaning and groggy.

"AHHH…"

Hissed Jason. Raph looked at him to see what had happened and Jasons' eyes were winced shut in pain, as he cradled his arms to himself. The red clad turtle scrunched his nose ridge now noticing the human had a busted hand and a broken wrist. The sight of them, even made the ninjas stomach turn.

"Aww… Nasty!"

Muttered the Sai wielding turtle. Raph knelt down, to reassure James that there was in fact a real mutant turtle before him, going to help him out, and he was not dreaming it.

"It's okay Jason… I'm.. I'm err.. gonna get ya outta here, alright?"

Jason looked up after a groggy nod and shouted.

"Look, OUT!"

Raphael turned his head and was abruptly met with a large fist to his jaw. The red clad turtle slumped down to the ground and blood ran out down the side of his mouth. The taste of blood sickened Raph! Even more so, when it was his very own!

"YOU FREAK'S HAVE PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Roared Hun. Raphael looked up to see that humans angering expression and noticed his right arm was red from a burn and his hair was burnt in patches.

"Hun,"

The arrogant turtle took to his feet with a sarcastic chuckle before he wiped the blood away that was running down the side of his mouth with the back of my hand and spat out the content in his mouth, to the side of him.

"I should have known you were there, burnt hair smell an all…. It's a dead give away.. Hahaha… lovin' the new look too, it really suits ya."

Hun growled out as he roughly grabbed a chair, and with this, he ran towards Raph in blinding fury. Raphael, quickly equipped his Sais and attacked him with force. They both collided harshly and pushed against each other in a stalemate of similar strength.

Hun smiled smugly, having the turtle set into wonder of why - when suddenly, Raphael felt a sharp pain prick in his left arm. He looked to see a dart sticking out with yellow liquid in it and a purple dragon lackey holding it there.

The gang member swiftly pushed the liquid in to the turtles arm - instantly causing Raphael's arm to go numb. His Sai dropped to the ground as the numbness made its way down his arm and into his hand.

Raph instantaneously pushed Hun back with all his strength, then turned, and snapped the neck of the purple dragon while emitting a raging snarl.

The temperamental turtle growled through clenched teeth as he squeezed his left hand in motion of trying to feel something but he felt nothing. He turned round, hearing a noise close to him, and with out time to react, Hun grabbed Raph with both hands to his shoulders and kneed him in the plastron, forcefully.

Raphael coughed and chocked to the floor. The smoke from the fire was thick and the breathable air was getting thin.

Hun, paced slowly round the turtle, feeling victory upon him. Raphael got his train of thought back after gasping a small bit of air and he set sights to Hun, watching as he lifted a chair above his head.

"See ya, FREAK!"

Hun smirked, and brought the chair down. Swiftly, Raphael's reaction set into motion.

_**~CRACK!~**_

"AHHHHH!…"

Hun screamed out, plunging to the ground and crying in overwhelming agony as Raphael stood triumphantly with his cocky smile - listening to Hun's agony screams, like music to his ears.

"YOU FUCKIN' …. BASTARD! YA FUCKIN' DEAD! YOU'RE AH DEAD, FREAK!"

He growled, sounding more like he was making a promise while blood fell from his mouth as he spat those words. Raph knelt down and whispered in a sinister voice to Hun's ear.

"See yer… Freak!"

The red clad turtle left the distressed dragon leader, after, hearing Jason let out a small moan. Raphael's mind set back on focus to the task he was here to do. Jason tried to stand but his balance was all over the place. Raph grabbed the top part of the humans arm and put James' arm around the back of his neck.

"HOLD ON!"

Commanded Raph, before looked to the door he came in through and seeing it had been blocked by the ceiling falling down at an angle of ceiling beams and clumps of rock.

"GREAT!"

He snapped. Quickly blinking, Raphael felt his vision getting blurry again and again and the room's heat was more than overwhelming. Raph coughed and gasped as he looked around the room for an exit; the ruminants of the liquor bottle's smashed and shattered - making the fire and heat more intense. His heart was going over time and the heat of the place was not helping in his inner panic.

Raph kept shifting his feet, unable to stand still for too long due to the hot floor. The turtle scanned for his way out fast, as the fear of being burnt alive filled his mind. His Family flashed before him with in a quick flicker as though willing him not to give up! However… Raphael was starting to think dark thoughts.

"Am I a dead turtle walkin'? Am I goin' to make it out?…If I don't make it out,"

He paused his line of thought and looked to the floor, quickly shaking his head and trying to clear his death frame of mind. His breathing was now uncontrollable as he was starting to accept that maybe he was screwed.

Raphael gasp and chocked, trying to remain conscious but the heat was overwhelming and his sight kept blurring; he squinted his eyes, continually turning himself and starting to feel more trapped by the second of the hellish flame that held him and Jason prisoner.

Jason looked up, nudging the turtle that held him and he motioned his head in the direction of a hidden exit

"Ooo..over… th.. There"

He faintly whined out. Raphael narrowed his eyes to the destination point and moved for the area the man said. The ceiling began to drop, clump by clump, swiftly the turtle rushed Jason and himself to the exit door as fast as possible hoping they were going to make it out in time! He gasped, only a few feet away from the door and finished his last thought with an endless whisper.

"I'm sorry, Leo."

-

Out side the burning bar; Moments before...

Mikey paced uncontrollably while staring at the burring bar.

"LEO, WHERE IS HE!"

He screamed, frantically, hearing the sound of sirens creep in. Leonardo stood there, in a dazed state, slowly shaking his head.

"I..I don't know Mikey..."

He stuttered, not taking his eyes off the flamed building for a second. Donatello, picked up the unconscious girl - bridal style - and stared at the building; willing to see Raphael emerge from the thick smoke and powerful flame.

With in seconds, an immense pain wrenched its way through all 3 hearts of the turtle brothers as they began witnessing the building fall to a fiery mound; crashing down harshly and cruelly snatching any chance of any thing or one getting out. Tears filled there eyes at a great speed.

"RAPH!"

Leo cried out.

"NOOO!"

Mikey's mind exploded at the sight and he screamed - lunging forward - trying to run towards the fire, but was stopped abruptly as a firm strong hand grabbed his arm.

"No Mikey, STOP!"

Fearfully snapped Leonardo, desperately struggle to restrain his baby brother. Mikey yanked and pulled, kicked and screamed, really trying hard to brake away.

"LET GO, LEO!

He cried.

"HE'S STILL IN THERE, HE NEED'S OUR HELP!"

Leo grasped Mikey into a close hug, trying to stop him from running towards the mound of fire rubble; nothing was alive in there now.

"RAPH!"

Soulfully cried the orange clad turtle. Mikey continued to try getting away, but Leo's grip was too strong. The leader held him close and silently said as shocked tears of grief ran down his face…

"No Mikey … He's, He's gone."

Leo winced at the heart breaking words he had to force from his mouth.

The reality of the situation didn't seem real. Michelangelo's heart sunk severely and he could feel it twist and contort in agony. The weight of loss pulled himself and Leo down with it; both brothers sunk to the ground in an emotional wreck as Mikey let out painful agonising cry's - clinging to his eldest brother.

Leonardo winced at the pain he heard from Michelangelo, and felt inside. The Leader turtle felt as though he couldn't breath, like his shell suddenly felt to small for him.

"RAPH! Raph, please, NO! come back!"

Sobbed Mikey, reaching out towards the fire as though he could remove the monster on top of his brother and save him. Donatello stood in shock, hearing nothing more than a loud ringing dull sound in his ear and his brother's echoing muffled voices in the background.

Shock was immanent.

Mikey felt sick, he really wanted to vomit but seconds later, Donnie did…. He was quick in placing the girl to the ground and turned sharply away from his two brothers as he vomited.

"He can't be!"

The purple clad turtle sobbed and spat out his words with bits of sick. Mikey shook and trembled at the powerful emotion behind his sobbing, still in Leonardo's arm's. The young leaders eyes just stared blankly into space. The feeling was unreal. Raphael, dead? A brother of his, dead?

"This can't be happing!"

He whispered to himself, involuntarily having sudden flash backs of him with Raph and his brothers only hours ago where all four of them were laughing and joking as they got ready for a routinely night patrol.

Leonardo remembered looking at each of his brothers as they made wise cracks about the shredder and his outfit; he remembered looking really hard and taking in the sight of his beloved brothers that he had not seen in 14 months. He had looked extra hard tonight for some reason and he could see how much he missed them.

The sirens got closer. Leo continued to hold his baby brother and was slightly tightening his hold as he stared - hearing his brothers ghost comments about the shredder.

_~~"Yeah I'd say he was more like the tin man from the wizard of Oz"_

"Wizard of what?"

"Oz Raph, hahaha…. Really, you have got to watch a few old time classics sometime, you know? broaden your horizon."

"So what makes you say he's like the tin man, Mikey?"

"Simple, Leo bro, 'Cuz he hasn't got a heart."

"Ahh… Mikey, yer mushroom head, that was lame!"

"Said the turtle that called me a mushroom head, Raphie."

"Grrr,…Mikey, I'm warnin' yer! Don't call me that!"

"Hahahah, hahahah hahaha"~~

Leo shut his eyes, trying to keep his tears back, but the pain was bearing to be too much and he gasped a whimper when hearing an old childhood memory.

_~~"OW!, I'm getting' sick of dis! what's da big idea in us doin' dis, Leo?"_

"'Cuz Master Spinta's sick, an I wan us to make him a nice get well soon card."

"Awww… but my fingers are gettin' all gooyie! can we just get give him da medicine?"

"That's gluey Raphie, not gooyie hahaha…"

"Ne haha…"

"Grrr!"

"Come on Raf, its for Sensay."

"Ooo alwight, it's for father I'll do any thing for him. I wove him wery much!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Me free!"

"An me four!"~~

Leo's eyes jolted open with a whimpering grunt and a great heartbeat of remorse. He repressed his tears as he began trying to be strong for his brothers now. He slowly fixed his eyes to Mikey and mumbled, trying to keep a brave face and hold it together.

"We better get out of here."

He spoke that for the safety of his 2 brothers. The moment fell silent as they all stood up and looked to the building that had taken their brothers life. Donnie hung his head down, and picked up the girl once again.

Emotions were running high and torment had began eating them inside. The three slowly made there way from the scene and headed in the direction of home. The walk back seemed to have been the longest they had ever done, Leonardo was, the whole time, thinking about what he was going to tell Master Splinter upon their return with out Raphael.

As they jumped from building to building, Mikey kept looking back in the hope of seeing Raph just standing there with his signature arrogant looking grin on his face; twirling his Sais and saying something smarmy… but he just wasn't there, no one was.

Michelangelo's eyes once again glazed with tear's and he just froze - setting his attention to the dawning sky. The sun began to rise and the color of the sky cracked open with a red and orange rise to it. The orange clad turtle looked back, once again, still holding that hope of Raph being there.

'Oh, Raph!'

He mourned silently in his head while scanning the scenery for that rich office green, red mask wearing turtle.

'Who am I gonna play in Halo now? Who am I gonna have to beat in food eating contests? Leo's no match and Donnie's easily filled on one serving, you're the only one with the competitive streak as big as mine, even if your full ya still keep going hoping I'll give up, but I never do.'

Mikey snorted when remembering a past contest of Raphael actually vomiting after stuffing himself silly, and he lightly smiled; thinking back on the moaning groans of the red clad turtle denying that he lost due to him feeling _Ill_ to begin with, which Mikey knew was a lie but it was fun.

'I miss you already, Raph! Ya said you'd never leave me. Ya said no matter what, you'd always be there, you'd be there to give my smacks up side the head when I'm goofing off or saying something stupid, you'd be there to argue over who's strongest, Buffy or Faith? An ya know me Raph, its Buffy all the way for me, ya were always one for the dark horse.'

Mikey's eyes released tears, he felt them and left them so willingly trickle down his cheeks as he mourned staring out at the beautiful sun rise. He couldn't do nothing else…

'Raph, PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!, Ya promised me, ya promised ya would never let anything hurt me. Well I got news for yer! THIS IS PRETTY FUCKING BAD! And it hurts like hell, bro! PLEASE, RAPHIE! Don't leave me…. Don't Leave us.'

Mikey whimpered, putting his hand over his eyes, he couldn't take much more and soon found himself crouched down on the floor - just feeling like dieing himself. He sobbed and cried, falling into the fatal position.

Suddenly the orange clad turtle felt a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Mikey.."

Came a soft broken voice of sorrow. The youngest of the brothers sniffed and turned himself and saw his Leader brother looking just as devastated as he was. The orange clad turtle could see Leo was trying to hold it all in and he shouldn't but perhaps he was right by doing so. Mikey sobbed even worst as he latched himself to Leo and cried out.

"I'm sorry, Leo! I'm sorry I can't be as strong as you an Donnie."

"Mikey no, sshhh…"

Softly hushed the elder male. His heart was shattered by all of this.

"It's,… it's alright little brother, you let it out! Don't hold back thinking you have to."

Trembled Leo. He shut his eyes, holding Mikey tight and he could feel himself tearing again just as he heard a sob over his shoulder. Leo set his attention to the sound maker - seeing Donatello stood there with the girl still in his arms and himself just staring blankly, leaving tears run down his cheeks.

The leaders heart was broken to a million pieces. This was it, the begging of the end, the ninja team of four was now a three and the three were obliterated in depression and mourning.

Leo swallowed down hard the pained lump in his throat as thought's of what's going to happen to Master Splinter when he hears about this. The death of Raphael has already began its toll upon the turtles, but the death of a son to an elderly rat will surely kill him, and soon enough, the entire family would be in a pit of despair.

Leo shook his head not wanting that to happen. Raph wouldn't want that to happen!. The young leader grit his teeth, trying to force himself to take control of his emotions as he gently broke from the hug with Mikey

"Come on, let's get home"

He carefully murmured. Mikey sobbed with a nod of his head while getting up and moved past Leo all slouched and basically not bothered no more. Leonardo followed on as Donnie led, still in his trance of shock.

A morning mist began to settle in and shiver's went through each turtle. Tears rolled down Donnie's face as visions of Raph flew through his head; mainly of him teasing him with books and computer tech, but Donatello would welcome Raphael's gentle teasing right now. As long as he was there to do it, the pacifist didn't care! Not no more. He just wanted to hear Raph's voice again.

Mikey stopped at the manhole cover - just staring at it - having the feeling and the urge to just run out and be seen by the humans and possibly get shot on sight, he didn't care…. The young one pondered on the thought a moment and the dead stare worried Leo immensely. He moved closer to Mikey and got his attention by gently placing his hand on his baby brothers shoulder, in comfort and reassurance.

"Mikey?"

The youngest turtle twitched, quickly averting his eyes to the eldest and he saw Leo with sadness in his eyes while forcing a smile to try and comfort him.

"It's okay, Mikey. We all feel him, and he will always be with us, in here and in here."

Leo motioned his hand from Mikey's head to his heart as he said his words. Michelangelo however, looked down and sighed soulfully before he headed down the manhole and followed on in Donnie's direction - with his arms and shoulders slouched. Leo closely followed, keeping an overly close eye on both brothers.

The blue clad turtles mind remained focussed on the night his brothers and himself just had, and involuntarily, thoughts of Raphael flashed through his head coercing him to close his eyes to keep tears from falling, once again. The turtle leader grit his teeth, needing to be strong! He needed to hold himself together until he was confined in his room, and only then, was he going to sob his little heart out.

As they walked through the sewers, Leo regarded Mikey to his left, seeing him slouched and his head fixed down to the floor. The leader turned his vision to Donnie, on his right, seeing him walking as if he was in a trance. He just looked dead forward and kept his eyes fixed straight - not even blinking. Leo could tell no one was home since Donnie was just splashing through the sewer water as if it was normal fresh water.

Sewer water and Donatello, just didn't go together. He normally try's to avoid the dark murky stuff, keeping himself to the side of the tunnel walls, but this time, he just stomped right through.

The brothers soon reached their destination point, and stopped. Reaching up to the third pipe from the left of four, the blue clad turtle pulled it.

The wall opened up to reveal their underground sewer home, which was amazing for an under ground sewer house. Donatello had fixed the place up real nice. He had fitted it with heating, air conditioning, fresh water supplies with hot and cold water and there was lighting in every room.

(but candles were an acquired taste for their bedrooms, despite them having the choice to have artificial lighting or not, they normally choose candle light. It helped sooth them into sleep.)

Over time, they had accumulated many necessities, such as, TV's, love set couches and chairs, cooker, built in a sink, found a refrigerator and fixed it up to working condition; built cupboards to the kitchen walls. Basically, they had all the basic living materials that one would have in a regular home - excluding Donatello's fancy techno stuff and his high system computer and Lab/Hospitable room and the large family Dojo room, for their highly intense training sessions.

Splinter, the elderly rat, dressed in a simple red robe with leather trimming the shoulders in a rather humble manner, stood with his cane neatly centred in front of him and both frail paws cupped on it's end as he stood at the bottom of the steps with a worried but relieved expression on his face.

Leonardo's heart ached as he saw his fathers face and he knew, the second Splinter saw them one short of the team, he would know something had happened and it was of the gravely kind.

Splinter's eyes dotted from one to the other of his son's as they stopped in front of him and he waited to see his red clad son come in, late as normal, but he didn't.

The rats heart nearly stopped when the lair's wall doors shut - locking out a family member and he shot his eyes to his eldest. Leo winced his eyes, seeing a heart broken questioning expression possess his fathers face.

"My son's, where is Raphael? And who is this young lady?"

Splinter asked, maintaining a firm but calm tone of voice. In normal action, the leader stepped forward after regarding his brothers faces and he knew it was he who had to brake the news to ones father.

Leonardo looked to the floor and dropped to his knees, respectfully. He couldn't bare to look master Splinter in the eye with what news he had to tell him.

"Master,"

He spoke, just below a whisper, before concentration on keeping his voice a normal tone.

"There was this… fight at a bar, involving this young woman, and the purple dragons-"

"My son's, what were you doing at a bar?"

Interrupted his Sensei. Leo looked up, meaning more than just a simple glance.

"NO, Master, please, let me try and get this out."

He snapped unintentionally, however, Splinter ignored his son's irritable tone this once and bowed his head as if to say continue. The emotional turtle looked back down feeling even worst now.

'GREAT! Now I'm snapping at master Splinter, when it's not his fault!'

The blue clad turtle mentally snarled at himself, hating the emotions of failure and mourning grief he was feeling. Leonardo's mouth began to tremble and twitch.

"Sorry, Sensei."

He said softly and meaning fully before continuing to explain.

"We were out doing our normal training run, when we over heard Hun and his purple dragon's talking about destroying this girl."

Leonardo slowly began to raise his voice in anger - having to say such bitter words - and leading up to the breath taking news.

"We had to help,"

His words sounded forceful.

"IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!"

"Clam down, Leonardo,

Hushed Master Splinter, gently resting his paw on his eldest son's head.

"It was the right thing to do, yes, however, you have still not answered my question about the whereabouts of your brother, Raphael!"

Donatello gently placed the girl on the coach and cleared his throat - getting his sensei's attention before he let out a cry; getting to the point.

"He's. He's dead!"

Shrilled the pacifist, slowly sinking to the floor with his hands over his head, walling his sorrow. Donatello couldn't stop himself from falling into the fatal position as Mikey began to sob and cry as well. Leo tried so ungainly hard to keep himself together as much as possible but even he could prevent tears from glossing his eyes.

Splinters whole self went into shock and the leader could tell by the rats eyes

"NO."

The elder gasped.

"No, it can't be."

The old rat's head lowered, he could not believe what his son's were saying! He hadn't felt any loss of connection between any one of his ninjas. He felt Raphael was still alive! He had to be!.

Splinter needed to gather his thoughts and think things over and so, he turned away from his son's, and walked towards his room to take in some meditation upon the situation. Leonardo's eyes followed him, all he could think was how he let his Sensei down, how he let himself down, but more importantly, how he let his brother's down!.

The blue clad turtle desperately reached up to Master Splinter's hand in a quick reaction.

"Father!"

He cried weakly. Splinters hand jolted as Leo made contact and he stopped.

"My son, I need some time to think."

Uttered the old rat, his voice was a low whisper of hurt. Leo released his grip and quickly shouted out as Splinter shut his door and through all the mewling crys of his brothers.

"Sensei, I'm SORRY!"

Sinking his head to the floor, Leonardo broke out in to sob's as he was unable to hold his pain in, any longer.

"I'm … so sorry.".

* * *

next chapter very soooooonnnnnnnnnnn! =)


	3. Chapter 3 life and soul of brotherhood

The sounds of sirens, were echoing through out the city of none other than the worlds famous City, New York!. It was the City that never sleeps, be that Day or night. It was constantly on the go.

A young woman at the age of 18, named Ciara Nipola, laid motionless in her bed. The young female was pondering about the night of work she had ahead of her. She was a pretty young woman, about 5.5 Ft tall, with jet black shoulder length hair, green emerald eyes, a nicely featured face and slim body. Her skin was also of a very light tan.

"Ah, God!. I hate my life. An 18 year old, should not be living like this!"

She grumbled in thought, as she slowly crawled to her bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, Keya looked to her clock to see if she had enough time to make a few phone calls. Unfortunately - it turned out - she barely had enough time to get to work.

"Oh shit!"

The young one gasped, warning herself

"I'm going to be late, again!. NO! I'm on my final warning as it is!"

Ciara, grabbed her motor bike keys and shot out the door in a flash - nearly forgetting to lock her apartment.

"Oh hello, Ciara"

An old gentleman called to the speeding teen as she ran past to leave

"…how's-"

"I can't stop…"

She exclaimed, in a breath, stressing she had to be somewhere

"Late again, sorry, Mr Otest"

Ciara, exited the apartment building and looked to her watch on her way to her silver GSX Suzuki motorbike. She needed see how fast she needed to go on her vehicle to make it to work on time and hopefully not face another rant from the boss,

"Okay"

Ciara mumbled, under her breath

"I have 6 minuets to make it from here to work … Right, that's 3 an ah half blocks down. Now, if traffic is on my side I should make it"

After she finished her calculations, she hopped on to her motorbike and slowly made her way out of the ally it was parked in. the young black haired female couldn't quite get over why everyone had to hide things around here, but the simple answer struck her every time,… it was New York City. Ciara, had only been living there for 4 months now and you wouldn't believe the stuff that's happened, so she's become a lot more safety conscience of her belongings.

As Ciara began making her way towards work, she moved in and out of traffic with such skill and grace. She felt like a professional motorbike driver. The young woman was just slipping in and out of traffic with ease. A few minutes later and she had turned up to work, parked her bike round the back of the bar and chained it to a poll before she quickly took her motorbike helmet off and ran through the doors of the building she worked in.

Ciara, headed right to the back office and put on her bar staff kit. (Yeah you read right, bar staff) so what?. Ciara knows it's not the most professional job in the world, but then … what is?

"Hey, you made it …"

Chimed a friendly male voice. The sounding had come from behind here, getting the reaction of Keya turning, to greet the individual

"Oh hey, Jason"

Was the response

"Yeah, I know I was cutting it a bit fine but you know me"

They both shared a giggle at that, she was normally late but after her last warning she's been trying and trying to make it on time.

"Has the boss been in yet?"

She questioned, offering that sweet smile of hers while her young work mate hummed as he pursed his lips

"Well, he came in for like 2 seconds then ran back out. I don't think he even noticed I was there yet alone notice you weren't"

Laughed Jason,

"Probably another fight with the Mrs'"

Ciara chuckled softly, gazing at the young male before her. Ciara has had somewhat of a crush on this young man since she had started working at the downtown hunters Lodge. He was this tall, 21 year old, handsome man, with hair as black as hers.

He wore it medium short, with surfer spikes all twisted and limp. His eyes were as blue as the ocean surrounding a tropical island and his build was most handsome. Ciara would sometimes peek in on him when he's changing his work shirt with his ordinary T-shirt after work and she had to admit, she did have it a little bad.

Jason knew she got in a few sneaky looks here and there but he found it rather funny and strangely cute. He was free and single, she was free and single and he had to admit also, she was quite a beautiful young woman.

Jason regarded Ciara, with a kind smile before he spoke after a seconds thought of his imagination running away with him

"Well, we better get to work or at least make it look as if you've been here awhile"

Ciara snorted, and flicked her hair back with her right hand, asking him in a sarcastic tone of character

"How do I look?"

She winked. The young male cleared his throat - almost awkwardly - in response

"Beautiful,"

He said, lighting his smile

"Now get out there, we have work to do!"

Jason gave a big grin, turned around and left the room. Ciara looked in the mirror, gazing at her face. She noticed she had long since blushed with a light red tint in her cheeks as she thought of Jasons' comment again. She felt her face go all warm. Ciara gave out a little girly giggle and whispered to herself, after several second of trying to calm the tickling excitement with in

"He thinks I look Beautiful, hehehe…"

After Ciara calmed down, she prepared herself for work and made her way through to the bar. Instantly, she had her work cut out for her. Jason shouted, getting her attention over the crowded noise

"Hey, that group over there needs serving"

He said, pointing in the direction for her before he set to his side of customer. Ciara fixed her eyes over to the direction he was making hand gestures in and noticed it was a large group of punks with tattoos of purple dragons on their arm's and face's. The group looked serious, in an angry way, and had really weird hair styles - not to mention hair colours. One guy had blue hair with a pink pony tail,

"What the hell?"

Ciara sniggered, under her breath

"Seriously, what a whack bag!,"

The young woman, stood in thought a moment before hearing a man's voice jolt her back to reality

"Hey, did you hear me?"

A hand rested itself on her shoulder, claiming her back to reality

"Oh yeah, sorry"

It was Jasons' hand

"I was miles away"

Replied Ciara, offering a little shake of her head. Clearly, she was miles away from what James could tell. Eventually, Ciara slowly moved to go see to the punk gang but suddenly she felt Jason; grab her hand and pull her back with a question

"Hey you okay? 'Cuz yer lookin' a little confused…"

Ciara merely laughed, giving Jason a small soft sucker punch to his arm

"Sure, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff, no biggie"

She sounded in her normal self, giving him that smile of hers. Jason however, did not fall for that smile this time and raised one eyebrow - giving her the look as if to say 'You liar!'. Ciara just smiled back, adding a shrug of her shoulders also and made her way over to the punker's.

"What will it be boys?"

She asked, in a raised but friendly voice. The biggest one of the group turned to her and gave Ciara a look of disguised. She shifted a little awkwardly, wondering what the look was for?. Her brain came to an answer

"It must be because of the way I interrupted. Oh well, if they don't wanna get served then what are they doing here?"

The man Ciara approached, looked to be the ring leader of the gang. He was a big man, really big, not fat big but muscle big. He wore black pants with a black like vest - holding a picture of a dragon on it. His left arm, bore a very large purple dragon tattoo from his shoulder to his wrist in length and his hair was blonde. Short on the top, like a crew cut, but he had a back length pony tail.

The large man, eyed the small female waitress. Seeing her looking a little timid, but Ciara held herself, waiting for the orders. Eventually, the large man spoke, with a rather deep gruff sounding voice

"We will all have J.D's! PURE J.D's, okay?!. I don't want no Shit like coke or lemonade put in it, ya got that!?"

After he demanded that, Ciara looked at his group and began counting how many she had to get for, when, with out noticing, one sly man from the group leaned back a little on his stool and brook Ciara's concentration after giving her a slap on the ass. She jumped suddenly but heard him sound out arrogantly, as he smirked

"Well come on darlin' , we don't got all night yer know"

The rest of the group gave out a slimy laugh's, as his friend high-fived him almost in a job well done. Ciara turned, with a very low growl deep in her throat and headed towards the bar. She got to the bar fuming, her mind was going into over drive, she was cursing and mumbling under her breath

"Stupid piece's of SHIT! Fuck….this is going to be one LONG NIGHT!"

She looked to the clock and sighed with a slouch seeing it was only 10 past 12.

"HEY, is every thing alright?"

Sounded a familiar male voice, from the side of her. Ciara just about finished poring the J.D's in to small shot glass' and placed them on the tray before she looked up to see Jasons' questioning stare. The young female said nothing a moment, before she fixed her attention back to the punk group and seethed

"Everything's, Fine!"

Jason looked over to the punk group, instantly picking up on the tension of animosity that had developed between them and his friend. He took the tray out of her hand and pointed to another man at the bar

"You go serve that young man there, I'll take this over to those losers"

He said, with a smirk, but Ciara only took the tray back off Jason with a very sly shake of her head

"NO! I'll take it to them. I got the order, I'll deliver the order,".

Ciara's eyes narrowed, as she slowly turned around and started walking to the gang. Once she got there, they were silent and intimidating and watched her place the shot glasses down - one by one - on the table. Ciara could feel their eyes all over her and it made her feel uneased and slightly sick.

The young black haired woman could feel she was starting to get a rush of adrenaline and her mouth was going dry while feeling a lump develop in her throat of almost fear. Ciara could just sense something was going to happen, and sure enough, it did.

"Thanks, Babe!"

Once again, Ciara felt another slap on her ass from none other than the same Man that done it before!. The group bust into hysterics and that was it!. Ciara's patients inflamed with vengeances. With out warning, she turned to face the pervert and completely lost control of what she did next. Ciara griped the metal tray she was holding and swung it as fast and as hard as her little muscles could muster,

**~SMACK~**

The metal tray indented upon impact to the perverts face, sending him spinning off his stool and crashing hard to the floor. His face flooded red with a busted nose and cut eyebrow. Jason looked over to see what the noise and commotion was all about, instantly having his eyes widen; seeing Ciara holding the metal tray in a hostile manner. He ran over as fast as lighting. The ring leader of the group stood up with a bellow

"YOU STUPID BITCH !"

He grabbed Ciara by the wrist, strongly and had the full intentions of punching her in the face with his free balled fist. Ciara winced and closed her eyes, readying for impact.

"HEY!. Marshmallow man!"

Sneered a slightly familiar sounding male voice but with a lot of fury Ciara had never heard before,

"Put her down!"

She opened her eyes to see Jason, standing there with a gun to the ring leaders head. The blonde man's eyes narrowed before he grimly laughed at the predicament they were all in, causing Jason to snap back

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!,"

He demanded

"Now you and yer scum suck weirdoes get the fuck outta here an I don't ever wanna see ya here again! YER BARD!"

The large man let go of Ciara's wrist. Slyly, he regarded his gang, then set his attention back to Jason and Ciara; giving them a slimy yet threatening smile. Everything was so tense and dangerous at that moment in time, but eventually, the large man snorted a gruff chuckle before heading out the bar with his gang not two steps behind - carrying out with them the pervert Ciara had knocked out just moments before.

Ciara stood there, in shock for a few seconds and dropped the tray. Her whole self was trembling like a leaf, her breathing was slightly out of control and her heart was going faster than a humming birds wings but she felt ok

"You alright?"

Jason asked in concern, softly putting his arm around Ciara in a form of comfort. Ciara lifted her head up and got a grip. She calmed her breathing and covered up her nerves, with a small chuckle

"Yeah , ya kiddin' right?"

She forced a laugh and gave Jason another soft punch to his arm

"I'm more than okay, those people just really piss me off,"

She explained, trying to hide her fear behind a gentle smile and giggle. Jason smiled, knowing she was not completely ok but he didn't want to pressure her or get up in her face about it

"If she say's she's okay, then I'll let this one slide, but fuck! that was too close for comfort …"

He thought fearfully to himself, right before the two headed back to the bar. Ciara put on a brave face and continued serving what little customers they had left due to the little incident just then.

-

Upon a rooftop, not to far from that bar, - held in its darkness - 4 sets of watchful eyes over viewing the city. The city of New York. This was their City, not the human's.

Four brothers, cloaked in the darkness of the shadows. Four highly skilled Ninja's, each with an aura of their own and a colour of pure identity. Purple, Red, Blue and Orange, the aura of …Knowledge, Danger, Logic and Innocents lingered upon each one. Each with their own unique skill in what they do and chosen class art of weaponry. Bo Staff, Twin Sai, Twin Katana and Nunchaku's.

A team of four Ninja, a team of four brothers, a team known only to a few humans of the city, the team that consists of 4 mutant ninja turtles….

-( This Story has only began… )-

Raphael, narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at an angle as he watched three foot ninja's scampering on their travels along the rooftop below. He sneered, with a hindering growl of warning - getting his brothers attention to what he was looking at.

The foot ninja, was an army of ninja trained by Karai the adopted daughter of the Shredder (Oroku Saki). He was the sworn enemies of the turtles and their Sensei, Master Splinter. An elderly Rat who was the young turtle's Father as well as Sensei.

Raphael, with out warning, leaped off from their over view perch - shortly followed by Michelangelo, Donatello and with a roll of his eyes and a frustrate sigh. Leonardo. The four jumped and moved swiftly through the shadows. Leonardo stopped next to Raphael, with a low whispering grunt

"Raph!, what have I said?!. You don't just run off with out…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, shut up!"

Arrogantly snapped and interjected the red clad turtle.

Raphael, was the teams muscle and attacking force an he knew it. With the height of 5.11 FT tall and a build far bigger than his brothers he was by far the most powerful in physical strength. Mentally, he was very unstable. He bore the red mask and wielded the Twin Sais. His eye colour was a rich deep amber red and he had a very aggressive fearless attitude. He was in fact, the second eldest of the team.

Leonardo, who bore the blue mask and wielded Twin Katana's, was the eldest and leader of the team. His eyes were a deep brown, holding a glint of gold. His height, was 5.9FT tall. He was also not as big in build as his brother Raphael, but what he lacked in body size he was quipped with the level headed nature and swift skill of leadership.

Donatello, who bore the purple mask and wielded the Bo Staff. His eyes were a golden glaze of light brown and he was the third eldest of the team. Although he was not the leader nor the muscle of the group, he was certainly valued for his smarts. He was the teams brain and doctor. With the height of 5.10 FT tall, he was about the same build as Leonardo perhaps slightly bigger but he was only 'just', mind.

Michelangelo, the youngest of the group and the one who bore the orange mask and wielded the Nunchaku's. He had the height of 5.8 FT tall and his build was also the smallest, but what he lacked in size and height to his brothers, he made up for in pure energy. He was the only one of the four brother's who had soft blue eyes. Mikey was the kid of the group, in the way he looked and the way he acted on times, but he was also the life and soul. His swift skill in speed and agility never went a miss neither.

Leonardo held his tongue for when the danger was over, to stress his hot headed sibling and possibly punish him later. Raphael peered around the wall, catching sight of not only three foot ninja's, but in fact, 20. He hugged back against the wall, looking to his brothers and flashed a smug grin

"Show time"

He said to the other 3. His enthusiasm was immanent before making himself abruptly known to the enemy. Upon his attack, his brothers attacked not two seconds behind him. Raphael's Sai slashed through the ninja before him with ease and high aggression. The Temperamental turtle made it a well known point that his Sais were not blunt tipped, they were narrowed into sharp points.

Leonardo's Katana's sheathed the gleaming glint of steel silver as it sliced through his attackers. Michelangelo's chaku's, smashed there way through each foot ninja before him with skill and speed. Donatello's Bo staff, tripped and flipped in a highly skilled defences paten. The twisted sound of laughter over the crying sounds of pain came from none other than Raphael, as his Sais silver gleam became the colour of his trade mark identity, _RED_

Leonardo growled, deeply frustrated at his temperamental brother and catching Raph's attention. He only got a shrug of arrogance from the aggressive hot-head, while Raphael's mind laughed as he cut his way through the crowed ninja

"I can't help it if I enjoy every second of it, Leo!. Violence, is my middle name. It's a shame my brothers never agreed with how much I enjoyed it, savin' an protectin' the City from its disgustin' criminals an low life scum was actually an enjoyed hobby of mine. My Sais moved with such skill and force and the fact was with each hit I made against our enemies it made me feel… I don't know… good I guess… it made me feel like I was invincible, like I had nothing to lose…an I was doing nothing but good fer the city anyway, so what's the problem?"

Raphael's train of thought, was set to kill as it normally was set to when he ever entered into combat - unless it was training against his brothers or Sensei. It was just the way he thought, it was like a built in instinct…

'Kill or be Killed'.

The red clad turtle, finished doing a splint kick on two ninjas before he turned in search of the rooftop for his brothers. Seeing Michelangelo was about to receive a ninja's blade to the back of his neck, Raph's eyes narrowed and he took what opportunity he had.

Raphael flipped one of his Sais in his hand, so he was holding the steal ended prong, and launched it right through the small crowd of foot scum, at a powerful speed to hit his target in time. The tempered teen growled out, as it made contact

"Hey Mikey! Watch yer back!"

Mikey turned, to see the ninja sinking slowly to the floor with one Sai lodged in the side of his head

"Whoa, Thanks Bro'"

Laughed the youngest of the team, completely oblivious to the fact he was almost killed. The plucky turtle, quick on the mark defending against another attack set upon him, spoke again

"But that's what I got you guys for"

He called with a snigger,

"This isn't a game, Mikey. Focus!"

Leonardo shouted, as he knocked two foot ninja to the floor,

"Aww come on Leo, I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

Sniped Donatello, laughing in a playful tone

"Yeah, an these ninja wanna be's are suckin' real bad right now!"

Sarcastically added Raphael. Just as Raph finished what he said, Leo did his final roundhouse kick on the last foot ninja standing. The leader growled, in frustration, as he turned to give his team a scowling look. He pointing his finger at them angrily, stressing out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

The young leader snapped, aggressively

"You should never underestimate your opponent no matter how small or big they look, you must never! Ever! let your guard down!, and as for you, RAPH!…"

Leo paused a split second as the brother he called out with such animosity moved closer to him, with a glare of warning

"Take ah chill pill, Fearless Leader,"

Grouched the obnoxious turtle, getting a small giggle from Mikey

"Take ah look around!"

He motioned his hand, to the motionless body's on the floor

"We're standin', there not. So how much more focus do yer, WANT!?…"

Leonardo calmed himself, abruptly, before things got out of hand. He held one hand up, as a warning sigh to Raphael

"Don't start with me now, Raph! All I'm saying is…."

As Leo and Raph began their nightly arguing, Don and Mikey moved to the edge of the building to get a casual over view of the city and basically chill from the fight they just undergone.

As they were standing there, listening to their leader and hot head fighting verbally (Again) Mikey turned to Donnie and gave him his normal mischievous grin, with a small wiggle of his brow. Donnie snorted, watching Mikey set about making hand puppet motions with his hands.

The plucky turtle was making them move in sync to every word Leo and Raph said. Don covered his mouth, fitting in giggles, finding this rather amusing.

The young orange clad turtle, was getting his hands to move in sync with his brothers comments as it was getting to become a routine. After a small time fight, Leo and Raph would end up mouthing off at each other about who made the mistakes that night.

It just so happened to be Raph's turn as the culprit tonight, though as far as Leonardo was concerned, he never makes mistakes and it was the same with Mikey and Donnie. To be truthful, Raphael was the reckless one of the team, though it was not his intention.

"ALL I'M SAYING-"

Leonardo growled, folding his arms tightly across his plastron

"-IS MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE SUCH A HOT HEAD, THEN MAYBE WE WOULD-"

"WHAT?!"

Interjected Raphael, clamping his teeth together and unable to take much more of this lecture

"MAYBE WE WOULD, WHAT!?, huh?"

He snarled but silence fell and Leo just stood there with the look of disappointment on his face before turning his stared to the ground. He sighed, trying to calm the atmosphere between them.

"Look Raph, all I mean is, you should take the time to think things through."

The temperamental turtle, stood there with anger flaming in his eyes. He to, eventually, turned his vision away from Leo; before he'd say or do something he'd (maybe) later regret. Maybe, being the opposite word for Raph. He was not one to use the word Sorry often, especially towards his big brother and Leader.

Raph looked to the floor and then up towards his other brothers, only to see, Michelangelo was still pulling hand puppet movements. The red clad turtle narrowed his eyes and advanced closer to Mikey with Leo following pursuit.

As they made there way closer to their annoying baby brother, Don looked behind Mikey with an innocent smile - noticing both Raphael and Leo standing there with their arms folded and holding very unimpressed expressions upon their faces.

Mikey continued fooling around, still not aware that he had two very pissed off brothers to deal with. He sounded as he continued motioning his fingers together as one would a hand puppet

"All I'm saying is … bla, bla, bla" and "What … bla, bla, bla"

"Err... Mikey … you might wanna, umm.."

Donnie stammered, as he slowly backing away with caution from his orange clad sibling - trying to warn him he was digging his own grave as he spoke. However… Mikey carried on with a smile on his face, completely unaware to the whole situation.

As he continued mocking his two eldest brothers, he started making funny impersonations of them. The youngest male deepened his voice and said

"Ooo I'm Raphael, Yer right ya got me all figured out!"

He then made his voice turn to a high pitch girly sound, which to Leo, was actually quite offensive but got a slight snort from Raph

".. Oooo I'm Leonardo, and you will obey me or else Hehehe…."

Just as Mikey, finished his joking round - high sounding tone - of Leonardo, he noticed there was no more back ground shouting.

_'Uh-oh'_

he gulped…

It hit him fast as realisation dawned on him, and with that gulp he fixed his eyes on Donnie. Donatello, held a sheepish expression on his face with a half smiling grin and a soft sound of warning. Mikey soon realized what had happened, his mouth started to twitch and he managed to stutter out…

"There…there right behind me, aren't they?"

Just as he finished what he said, two very cold hands slowly placed themselves on each of his shoulder - making him shuddered slightly - before hearing a very dark harsh whisper to his left ear,

"What do you think?"

Mikey's eyes winced as did his teeth, in a sudden gritting motion, and he turned to his older brothers to give them a great big smile of innocence's.

"Umm… how much of that did you hear?"

He questioned, sheepishly. Leonardo, softly smiled with his answer

"Unless there was a good bit …everything"

The blue clad turtle regarded Raph, seeing if he had the same idea go off in his head as he did. Raphael ridged his brow, and allowed his mouth to quirk into a very sinister half sided smile. It was a smile Mikey had seen far too often. With in a split second, the red clad ninja grabbed Mikey's left arm as Leonardo grabbed his right. Their baby brother, fitted to brake free

"No please"

He shrilled, trying to pull away. Mikey kicked and struggled, gasping out for Donnie to help him. However, Donatello was the brains of the group, he knew better than to get involved with Leo never mind Raph. Both older sibling both said in the most tortures way

"Turtle Tickle?"

Leo asked. Raph looked to Mikey and replied tonality twisted,

"…Turtle Tickle!"

With the same time and force, both brothers forced Mikey to the floor; attacking him with tickles. Mikey rolled over, kicking, squirmed and laughed,

"No ahhhh… hahaha ahahaha…. STOP! Hahah hahahahha haha"

Don, fell to the floor in amusement of how high Mikey's voice was going through laughter

"Had enough ?!"

Leo shouted, continuing the evil lovable torturer

"YES hahaha, PLEASE STOP HAHahahahaha hahaha…"

Their baby brother pleaded. Leo and Raph, both stopped about the same time - Raph just had to get in that extra bit of torment. All four of the turtle brothers gathered their breaths back - still giving off a few light laugh sounds here and there - while Raphael, regarded his baby brother and found himself falling into a secretive light hearted smile

"I have to give it to Mikey, he can certainly change a Fucked situation into …. Well? …fun"

He thought, with a few more chuckles and a soft shrug of his shoulders. Mikey sat up, with a darker flush to his face. They all gave off little giggles as they stood up and brushed themselves down and it was not long after, Donnie regarded all three of them as he reminded

"Well guys, its getting late. Maybe we should get home now, Splinter will be wondering what's kept us"

He stated, only having Raph reply in a sarcastic tone and motioned his head towards Leonardo

"Yeah…and we wouldn't want Fearless one here gettin' into trouble with Daddy now, would we?"

Mikey hung his head, placing his hand over his eyes and emitted a soft sound of laughter

"Oooo, way to go dude. Ya really know how to kill ah mood,"

Raph simply looked to Leo and shrugged while holding a smirk

"HA. What can I say?, I'm ah natural"

Donnie rolled his eyes, with a grumble under his breath

"Yeah, a natural pain in th-"

"Okay, let get going"

Quickly interjected Leonardo, not really wanted pacifist and hot-head fighting. So ignoring the comment Raph said, Leo turned to face the direction of home and they all set off towards the nearest manhole cover only a few buildings away,

(Yes, they were mutant turtles that lived under ground in the sewers of New York. But don't knock till you try it. They happened to have a nicer lair/home to live in than most of the occupants of New York. Mainly thanks to, Donatello)

As the turtles made their way to the manhole cover, they heard raised voices getting louder in the ally they were at.

"THAT BLOODY BITCH! SHE'S GONNA PAY!"

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?!, I mean we can't go back to that bar no more, and we don't know the first thing about her!"

The turtles slowly crept forward, keeping in the shadows of the ally and listening to the gang shout, rant and argue,

"Purple Dragons!"

Sneered Raph, equipping his Sais skilfully as he readied himself for an attack. Unfortunately, Leonardo held his arm out - blocking him from moving. Raph growled in annoyance, eyeing his leader brother and seeing Leo shake his head, indicating 'No' . The red clad turtle muttered, sheathing his Sais

"Killjoy!"

An annoying shrilled sounding voice whined out

"HEY WHAT DO YA MEAN !?, WE CANT JUST LET HER GET AWAY WITH THIS! LOOK WHAT SHE DID MAN!, MY FACE WILL NEVER BE NORMAL AGAIN!"

"SILENCE, FOOLS!"

A dark but serious voice filled the ally, stopping everyone dead in their argument

"There is plenty we can do, it just means you will have to do a bit of thinking, an I know your not capable of that so shut up an listen!"

All four turtles looked to one another and nodded in the understanding that they had heard this voice before. It was Hun's voice, the ring leader of the purple dragons and the shredders left hand goon. Mikey whispered, under his breath

"Great, some little Dudette has gone and gotten here self mixed up with Hun and his purple Jammy Doh heads,"

Donnie turned to Mikey and gave him a distressed look

"Quiet.. Mikey"

He hushed. Leo, nudged them

"Shhh.. Guys, listen"

Hun questioned, in a slow but answer seeking voice,

"James, that man that was there with a gun. He works there, right?"

James was quick to answer

"Yeah, … in fact I know him. His names Jason Halter, he's been working at that bar 3 years now"

Hun asked, in a distinctive voice while folding his arms.

"Ahh, very nice, so you're somewhat friends with him, yes?"

"Well…. Kinder, but we're not best of bud's if that's what ya mean?"

After James announced that useful piece of information, Hun placed his arm around James; allowing his face to relax into a small smile of ruthless planning,

"Come James, we have much to discuss"

Gruffly sneered Hun, having a smile tug at his mouth as he led himself and the rest of the gang out of the ally. As the gang left, one person from the crowd moaned out,

"So.. She's gonna pay right, for what she done to my face? Huh … Right?"

"OH yes, my little useless friend. She's going to pay… Hahaha haha"

Their voice's faded into the night and the turtles made there way out of the shadows. Donnie, took in a deep breath and sighed, looking to Leo

"What happens now ?"

He asked, immediately getting Raphael to swiftly withdraw both his Sais and twirl them round skilfully before placed them together; making an X shape and answering his level headed brother

"What yer mean Donnie boy? We suit up an go save this chick!"

His tone was thrilled for the kill. Leonardo, shook his head and held his hand out with a forceful commanded

"NO!, we don't"

Raphael's eyes widened. Mikey and Donnie winced instantly, seeing their red clad brother spin round - throwing both Sais in the wall - just behind Leo as he heard those word's

"WHAT!?"

Snapped, the temperamental turtle. Mikey jumped a little at the abrupt out burst from his hot headed brother. Raphael's sights focused on Leo, trying not to believe what he had just said and he spoke out, moving towards Leo to retrieve his Sais

"Yer wanna run that by me again, Lord O' Master?!"

He sarcastically snarled. Leo stepped forward, projecting the same forceful aura Raphael was

"We're not going,"

Firmly stated the Leader turtle. Mikey shook his head in disbelief, while closing the distance between him and Leo. The orange clad turtle placed his hand on Leo's forehead to confirm

"Yep, just what I thought. He's got crazyitas dude's"

He chuckled in announcement. Leo removed his baby brothers hand from his head, with a slight laugh

"I'm fine Mikey, were just not getting involved in this…"

Donnie, stepped forward and gave his leader a begging stare

"But Leo, it's someone's life in danger here? We have to help it's our job…".

Those words hit home on Leonardo, and he only ended up shouting out - after kicking in anger, an empty can across the floor

"NO! it's not. It's the police's job to protect her! Not ours! But it is however MY job to PROTECT YOU!, we've done our bit for the night, now lets just drop it and get home!"

Just as Leo finished his statement, Raph set in upon him, snarling

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU!, You've been a Prick ever since yer got back from yer little vacation Splinter sent yer on!. Since when did that stop us! We never abide by the law! We MAKE the LAW Leo, we ARE the LAW!"

Growling back, at his words that came from someone with too much power and not enough control, Leo stepped up

"NO RAPH!, NO. We are not the law, and that way of thinking is going to get you in to some serious shit one day !"

The temperamental brother lowered his head down, but kept his eyes fixed on Leo. He was like a coiled up snake, waiting to strike at any giving time.

The blue clad turtle, looked to Mikey and Donnie and there faces gave him a look that he never thought he'd see coming from them. They all most had the same fixed look in their eyes as Raph did. Unfortunately, this made Leo's stomach twist and get knotted

"What was I saying ?"

Mentally debated Leo

"Splinter sent me away to become a better leader. Is going against my brothers on saving a life, really becoming a better leader?"

Raphael straightened up and glared as if to say, 'come on Leo, you know we have to do this'. Both Leo's and Raphael's eyes met, making it loud and clear. Eventually the leader turtle let out a long sigh and stated his defeat

"GOD, DAMN IT! Okay, we'll help"

Mikey and Donnie, both high three'd each other and Raph took a silent breath of relief.

"It's okay, Leo"

Mused the pure clad ninja, while placing his arm around the back of his brothers neck and looking to Mikey laughing

"We all get brain laps on times….Well most of us"

Mikey jumped up and down in excitement

"Yeah, even me!"

Raph walked towards Mikey, and shrugged, speaking in his traditional sarcastic tone

"Uhh No Mikey, not you… 'cuz if you had a brain laps that would entail yer have a brain!"

"HEY!"

whined Mikey, only having Raphael reach over giving him a small nudge and smile of brotherly peace. All three of them turned their attention upon Leonardo, eagerly awaiting orders

"Okay Leo, so what's the plan?"

Donnie questioned. Leo gave them a small smile, while folded his arms and began

"Okay. This is what we'll do…".


	4. Chapter 4 Emotions contained in the soul

**So very sorry for this very late update, next chapter up shortly!**

The clock struck . and the four beat turtles silently made their way through the lair. Raphael took Jasons's body to the small mediation room, which was littered with lit candles and had the gracious scene of flowers laced right round the room. Master splinter always had a thing for having the dim glow of candle light and the gentle scented smell of Lily flowers as he meditated. He said it helps to be more at peace with yourself.

The red clad ninja continued moving towards a white clothed rectangular table, and placed Jason to rest there for now. As Raph did this, Donatello made his way to his lab just on the other end of the seating area. Entering it with force, he spat out to Splinter,

"RAPH'S, BACK!"

And headed to his computer to check the girl's medical situation. As Donatello searched for the files, Master Splinter took a deep breath and limped towards the distressed turtle - asking a question.

"What is troubling you, my son? Aren't you glad your brother is alive and well?"

"Yes, of course I am, master, it's just."

Donnie stopped and thought about his words. He wanted to find the right one and after a minute he came to decide on a line to sum up his meaning.

"Raph can be so inconsiderate, on times."

"And how have you come to make such an accusation against your brother?"

Calmly asked Splinter. Donnie shrugged and then told him about the disagreement they had - just under half hour ago. Splinter lowered his head in understanding and hugged Donatello.

"I will speak with Raphael,"

He whispered.

"But perhaps, you and he could come to an understanding later ... Hmm?"

Donatello smiled, letting go of his father, and bowed his head in response.

"Yes, Sensei."

Once Splinter left the lab, Donnie checked the girl's progress then pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat there in silence - maintaining a watch on her for a few minutes before he slowly found himself nodding off. His head gently lulled forward and soon, he had settled into the land of dreams.

Lair, Seating area...

Master Splinter made his way past Michelangelo's room, but not before peeking his head in past the door to see if his lovable little scamp was okay. Mikey was more than okay, he was crashed out on his bed deep in some much need peaceful sleep. Splinter gave a soft smile and shook his head at the snoring turtle muttering incoherent words under his sleep driven breath. A light laugh escaped the old rat as he slowly shut the door on his son after hearing the continuing repeat of the one word Dude be uttered more than 3 times already.

"Master Splinter!"

Leonardo shouted over to his Sensei, immediately getting his attention as the young one approached. The elderly rat stopped his tracks, with a loving smile.

"Leonardo, my son."

"Master, I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier."

Leo hung his head down in shame, as he spoke this, only to have Master Splinter step forward; raising his frail paw gently to cup his sons face.

"No, My son,"

He hushed.

"I am the one who is sorry!"

Taking into an account that they were both as sorry as each other, they both fell forward into a gentle embrace of thanks and forgiveness.

"Thank you, Master."

Whispered the blue clad turtle. Splinter replied after sucking in a deep breath and spoke.

"Now my son, you go get some rest. Your sprite as well as your body is tired, I have much I need to discuss with, Raphael."

As they broke from their hug, that said turtle exited the meditation room and sighed at the loving sight of his Father and Brother together. He always felt the katana master was more loved than him and his other brothers, but he fought to not let it get to him. At a speed, Raphael began heading to his bedroom when his feet stopped dead at the sound of his Fathers call. It was as though he had stepped in super super glue.

"Raphael."

The tempered turtle slowly turned himself around after taking in a few deep breaths. Seeing Leo was gone and it was just him and his father, he felt his heart almost tremble but he wasn't sure if it was in a flutter of joy of another emotion; one that was not so nice. With his attention set to the floor and the look of distress on his face, the young turtle muttered.

"What is it now, Master Splinter?"

Splinter heard the pain seep out in Raph's voice, and he eyed his son worriedly.

"Raphael … Follow me, my son."

He gently commanded and took lead. After a split intermission, Raphael followed his father into the meditation chamber. The mood was not set right. Splinter was still limping to the centre of the room when Raph looked over to Jasons's lifeless body

"Can't this wait till later, Sensei?"

He asked, in a childish sounding moan, after he looked back to his Sensei.

"NO, Now kneel…. My son!"

Splinter demanded with a simple tap of his cane to the floor, indicating to Raph, where he wanted him to kneel. Raphael approached, slouched forward, and dropped to his knee's. He kept his head down so his Sensei would not see just how irritated he was. Though, his Sensei could feel it glowing off him.

"Raphael,"

Softly mused Splinter, placing his hand very affectionately upon his son's head.

"I know you are in a great deal of pain my son, the aura around is so strong, and if you hurt… we all hurt."

Raphael snorted, trying to overcome the screaming desire to let himself cry.

"Yeah, RIGHT!"

He scoffed, only hearing Splinter gasped in slight shocked at the harsh grunt for his son

"IT'S TRUE, MY SON! The expressions on your brother's faces when they came home without you, will be a look that will haunt me till the day I die, especially, young Leonardo's expression."

Raphael winced that useless but heart breaking bit of information. He didn't want to know how badly he had caused upset between his brothers.

"Your brothers LOVE you Raphael, JUST as much as YOU LOVE them, which I know is a GREAT DEAL!"

Soothed his father. Feeling suffocated and hot, Raphael was staring to shake. His hands were trembling as were his legs. The sullen turtle was not able to bear much more of this talk from Master Splinter and so tried to stand with the intentions of leaving but he stood with a stumble of an uncontrollable feeling.

Master Splinter, instantly took to his son's side, hoping Raphael would not deny him the small gesture of helping him to his feet. The rat eased Raph out of the meditation room and overlooked the small nudge's his temperamental son was doing in an attempt to walk on his own and to get his father off him.

Raphael's stubborn behaviour always got the better of him, and Splinter knew that if he was to let go and stop supporting his son, Raphael would surely fall, and deep down, Raph knew that too but he didn't want to accept it!. His son muttered and snarled under his breath as they made their way to the seating area and towards the couches.

'What's going on with me?'

He thought.

'God; I can't control myself, why's my legs feeling like this! What the fuck!?'

Confusion washed over the red clad turtle and he felt like his skin was on fire. Splinter and Raph took a seat at the couch and slowly Raphael was leaned forward, twitching his hands, and tapping his feet slightly in an anxious state. It was uncontrollable.

"Raphael!"

Splinter snapped.

"Calm yourself, my son!"

He tried to sooth his voice to perhaps calm the red clad turtle, but it was not working. Worrying deeply, Splinter watched his temperamental son set himself into the emotion repression stage. Raph fought hard in keeping his emotions in check and the only ones he was willing to show was, Hate, Anger, Animosity and the occasional general laugh without added sarcasm.

Splinter feared the day Raphael would let his true emotions set free, for his son was not one who could control himself so well and always let his actions speak louder than words.

His Sensei had told him so many times to just allow his true feelings to show, but Raphael considered them weak and only on very rare occasions would he allow himself the emotional company with his family on happy events.

The two sat, side by side, and eventually, Splinter timidly placed his hand upon Raph's carapace and gently rubbed in small circles of comfort.

"Raphael,"

He said softly.

"What is the matter, young one?"

Raph remained stiff and leaning forward with his hands palming over his face as he spoke his problem and not really making full sense, even to himself.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, I tried to save him! I did!…. But it wasn't enough!"

Anger finally took control of Raphael.

"I WASN'T ENOUGH!"

He roared out like some raging tiger and equipped his one remaining Sai with aggression before he smashing his fist through the coffee table causing a loud bang and stir within the atmosphere.

Lair; Leonardo's Bedroom...

Leonardo's eyes jolted wide at the sound of the abrupt commotion coming from outside his room and his heart almost chocked him.

"Sensei!"

He gasped fearfully and bounced off his bed at a great speed to see what had happened.

Lair, Seating area...

The young leader stopped dead by the railings - allowing him an over view of the seating area from the second level of the lair - and his eyes narrowing in shock when seeing Raph just standing there, gripping an excruciatingly tight hold of his Sai and hearing his breathing was frantic. He was looking highly unstable.

"Leonardo!"

A shaken old voice shouted out to the young leader.

"Get back in your room!"

Leo looked to Master Splinter and jumped down to the lower level - landing in a perfect silent crouch before straightening up - and slowly moving towards him while opening out his arms.

"Master Splinter,"

He questioned in utter turmoil as to what was happening.

"What's going on?"

As he walked by a stone pillar, his movement was stopped dead by a Sai becoming embedded into the wall at his head's height level just inch's away from him.

Leo looked to the crazed owner of the Sai and narrowing his eyes to his red clad brother; who in turn, had the look to kill in his eyes.

"WELL!?"

Raph snarled, egging and pushing his big brother to bite.

"YOU HEARD HIM FEARLESS FUCKER!… GET OUT!"

The angered voice of the tempered ninja, echoed abruptly through out the seating area and soon vanished through out the lair. Leo held his narrow eyes and glared back, sick of the disrespect he got from Raphael.

"That's it, Raph!"

He sneered, advancing towards his little brother in an extremely hostile fashion. Leo tightened one hand into a fist, as Raph jumped forward and approached to meet him half way while grinning and clicking his knuckles with a challenging taunt.

"ABOUT TIME!"

Splinter immediately jumped in the way of Leonardo, intercepting and pushed him back, with a firm order.

"GET BACK TO YOU ROOM NOW, LEONARDO!"

Leo, eventually did what his Sensei ordered, and was soon out of sight - though the tension there was extremely high and so very thick. Raphael just stood there, as his breathing held frantic and his hands shook. His legs slowly began to feel as though they were going to give out from under him, and his adrenaline was at it's peek.

"Raphael, calm yourself now OR else!"

Splinter sounded firmly, looking at his red masked son.

"You will be spending some time in the brig if you keep this up!"

Raphael gave a quick nod with an unpleasant expression, being threatened with the brig was an instant checkmate to Raph, but only when Master Splinter said it.

The temperamental turtle hated the word and the room itself was worse. It was a four walled room, with one door, and the inside of the room was completely sealed in steel. Even the floor and the ceiling. The door was a 20 inch thick chuck of steel that held in its security 10 pad locks and 3 coded combinations that only Donatello and Master Splinter held the knowledge to.

It was his prison, and he HATED it!

Raphael stood still a moment, trying to calm and collect himself, but his legs nearly gave out from under him. He felt burning hot and weak. Splinter saw this, and was quick to ran to aide his son in getting Raphael to lean on him for support.

"My son, it's alright, it is okay…"

He soothed, trying to maintain a calmness to his slightly frightened tone of voice, though the young turtle was fighting his fathers help.

"No."

"Come now! I got you Raphael, lets take a seat here"

"Splinter…"

Whined Raph, almost as though he was in pain.

"Ssshhh, it's okay."

Softly hushed the elderly Sensei. The old rat was a little fearful now, he's never seen this nor heard this particular son cry out like that. Raphael whined, nearly braking into tears, but the whine, turned to a angering growl as he made himself not allow his weaker emotions beat him.

The old rat sat his son and himself down, and without thinking or caring what Raphael would have wanted - Raph found himself suddenly wrapped up in Splinter's arms. The turtle's eyes widened in shock but he could feel himself calm almost instantly.

Raphael was a secret turtle, what he showed he hated was in fact what he loved the most, but he'll be damned if he would ever let that get out.

"I tried, Master Splinter,"

Whispered Raph, so slowly and very hesitantly putting his arm's round Splinters with a slight squeeze. The elderly rats heart fluttered, having such a positive reaction from this son.

"Really, I did."

Softly sounded the distressed turtle.

"Shhh.. Calm, My son,"

The old rat remained beside Raphael, holding him and sounded a few hush's as he pulled him in closer - gently rocking him as if he was a 2-month-old baby.

"It is over now.. you did your best!"

He assured softly. Raphael found his fathers actions rather soothing and his anger was at level zero as he took in slow breaths - slyly resting his head against Splinters chest and listened to his fathers heart. It was an opportunity he was so very rarely given but it was one he wasn't so keen on taking. Raph's sly actions did not go unnoticed by his father, and Splinter very warmly smiled, but said not a word.

The old rat kept a firm hold of the teenage turtle and he kept Raph close up against his chest while he began to lull his temperamental son's old childhood song that he use too lull when he was merely a tot.

Raph found himself lightly smiling to the memory tune he had not heard in years, and he felt himself relaxing with the faintest of whispers escaping him.

"Father…I'm sorry."

Splinter continued to gently rock his child, with a soft replied under his breath.

"Hush.. My son, you get some rest now."

Continuing on with his soft humming, Raphael had thought to leave and go to his own room, but never had he got a chance to be in his fathers embrace like this. It was always Leonardo or Michelangelo believe it or not. Donnie, not so much, but even that brain box took in some beautiful father/son quiet time with the old rat from time to time.

Before Raphael knew what he was doing, his body had already made up his mind and he found himself slowly curling up to his father - feeling like a 6 year old turtle again. He felt safe as he listened to his fathers heart, and to the song he was humming. Raphael had completely relaxed and was slowly finding himself helplessly falling into a much needed deep sleep.

20 minuets had past since Raphael fell asleep and Splinter simply meditated with him asleep in his arms. He was gently, but slowly, placing his hand on Raph's face and scrolled down - repeating this motion while staring at him in his sleep. Suddenly, he was seeing a little baby turtle again, and what disturbed the elderly rat more so, was his son was looking lost and frightened. This was not like Raphael.

However, Splinter felt his heart warm having his temperamental son allow him to set himself like this within his father's embrace; it was a very rare thing for the young rebellious turtle and Splinter to spend any time together with out disagreeing. Through no fault of Splinters though, Raphael was just the secretive type and liked his own space.

Seconds later, Splinter's train of thought was disturbed.

"Master Splinter?"

Whispered his eldest son. Slowly, Leonardo made his way over to his Sensei and observed to Raphael was asleep. This scene even made Leonardo's serious hard faced expression filter. Taking in and letting out a slow deep breaths, the young leader questioned in a worried tone of voice.

"What's wrong with him, Sensei?"

He had to ask, knowing that the way Raphael kicked off earlier was so out of the norm to what he's normally like. This time, he really was scary to Leo, despite him wanting to get stuck in and lamp seven bells out of his little brother; he had a feeling that if they did collide, it would have been him on the floor spitting teeth and coughing up blood. The unstableness displayed, actually scared the leader, but there was no way he was going to back down. He couldn't allow himself too, even if there was no chance in winning, he would not back down and he'd win… somehow.

"Leonardo… your brother has been through an ordeal,"

Softly explained Master Splinter.

"He blames himself for that young man's death."

Sighing, the elderly male let a slow breath out and looked to Raphael's face. He stared a moment as he attentively traced his finger across the turtles muzzle and caressed it so nicely.

"I fear tonight's actions may have taken a big piece of your brother's heart."

Splinter calmly explained with a very soulful expression.

"He's finding things difficult to deal with, my son."

"Yes, but Master he has killed many ninja's before, as have we all and we have never thought about it after."

Reasoned his leader son. Splinter regarded Leonardo, giving him a small nod of his head and reminded him.

"Yes Leonardo, that is true, but they are ninja's, trained to kill… you are trained in the art of self defence as well as Ninjutsu and only if you have to, do you engage in such combat. The young man was none other than a civilian, which I am sad to say, died in Raphael's arms in a most horrible manner."

Splinter sighed, averting his sights to his troubled red clad sleeping son, while still gently stroking his face.

"In what I could understand from what you little brother was telling me, the young man pleaded for your brother to help him, but it was too late, Raphael could not help him, no one could have. However, Raphael will not accept that; in his heart he feels there could have been something he could have done. Your brother may show no emotion out loud, Leonardo, but deep inside he has the most dangerous emotion of all, and if he does not learn to deal with that, he himself will become an empty shell of his former self."

Gravely warned the elderly rat. Leonardo looked away from Splinter and Raphael; he deeply regretted what had happened between his brother and himself earlier and apologised meaningfully. The horrid things he's had in his head since have been chilling to think about.

"I'm Sorry Master, I shouldn't have tried going for Raph like that!"

Splinter hushed, soothing the situation.

"It's okay Leonardo, what we must do now is help support your brother. Remember, emotions bear the soul … he must regain his mind with his sprite. However!"

Firmly spoke the elderly rat, making his point dead serious.

"I do not want you or your brothers leavening the lair until I give further notice! Understand?"

Leonardo placed his hand's to his side, with a respectful bow.

"Yes, Master Splinter."

Splinter smiled, and asking his conscious son if he could go and get some warm water and a cloth. Leo, obediently went and got it straight away. As he came back, he placed the bowl of water and himself to the side of Raphael and then dampened the cloth and slowly set about cleaning the bloodstains and black smoke marks off his brother's face.

When the damp cloth made contact, Raph flinched slightly and jolted awake - opening his eyes and pulling his head away from the wet touch.

"Wha…. Leo?!"

He snapped, half asleep and actually quite angry to be seeing that turtle right now.

"its okay, Raph,"

Leonardo spoke softly, trying to calm and ease the tempered turtle while perhaps, call a truce.

"Sleep now little brother."

Raphael grit his teeth, slyly wanting Leo to just go away and leave him alone with his father! To Raph, it wasn't much to ask for a little time with Master Splinter without his brothers getting in the way.

He had the strong exhort to push Leo's kind actions away, but he knew his father would frown upon that, so Raph held tight and slowly sunk his head back down on Splinters lap - faintly muttering words that was not quite understandable to the rat nor brother turtle.

"I -sa- e-sa-"

Leo watched Raph drift back to sleep, with his incoherent muttering fading as he fell from the world of reality. The turtle leader looked to his bedroom and unintentionally gave a small yawn of his own and as he done so. Splinter, took the cloth out of Leonardo's hand and spoke.

"Go on, it's time you got some sleep too, Leonardo. You have had a night of torment and your sprite needs to rest, I will stay here with Raphael until he wakes."

Leo nodded, giving Raph one last worrying glance before he made his way to his bedroom in the hope of being able to get some sleep.

4 hours went by and Splinter too, had fallen to sleep, after many hours of meditation.

Raphael, slowly began to gain consciousness feeling more refreshed and revived after the little nap. He opened his eyes, realising where he was, while he looked up to see Master splinter asleep. A small smile came to his face eventually and a slow warm feeling burned up inside. Slowly and as carefully as possible, Raphael lifted Splinters arms from around him and placed them on his Sensei's lap.

The ninja turtle carefully sat up in the hopes of not waking the old rat. Successful, he leaned forward rubbing his head a little stressfully with his hands ahead of his attention being caught as he looked down to his right - seeing a bowl with blackish water in it.

A small flash of Leo flickered before him and then the fight they had almost had right in front of Master Splinter. In his haze of pent up rage, he had forgotten, but now, everything was clear.

Raph slowly shook his head, letting out a silent sigh, and started to think of a way he could possibly make it up to his family. The temperamental turtle felt like hitting something due to the way he acted towards Leo and Donnie; they were just as worried as Mikey, and he gave them the cold shoulder! Raphael mentally growled at himself, hating what he had done.

'MAN! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!'

The red clad turtle stood up and gave a small stretch, he felt a little better but he knew he'd feel better after he got all the black soot and stink of smoke off himself. Making a quick trip to the shower room, he came out smelling and looking fresh as a daisy!

Looking back to the sleeping Master Splinter and then to Donnie's lab, he remembered the woman. Pondering a moment before a confused debating expression came over him, Raphael soon found himself walking to the lab to see how she was.

"I don't care!"

He muttered, making his way towards the big metal doors of the lab.

"I'm only curious 'cuz Jason asked me ter look after her!"

Assuring himself on that notion, Raph slid the door open and made his way inside. As he turned to close the door, he caught site of Donnie sleeping in a chair next to the woman sleeping in bed.

The elder turtle continued closing the door and faintly smiled as he approached his sleeping sibling. Stopping by Donatello, Raph took in the sight of him a moment before he placed his hand on his shoulder. The action caused the pacifist to jerk and wake abruptly.

"Huh?… Wha….?"

"It's okay, Don… It's me."

Claimed Raph, quick in a whisper. Donatello rubbed his eyes with his hands before he eyed his red clad brother and sounded in an unkind grunt.

"Oh!.. and there's me thinking it was somebody important!"

The more aggressive turtle knew he deserved that. Raph took in another deep breath and began to rub the back of his neck, awkwardly, and wincing one eye he began to apologise.

"Yeah… Donnie, I'm.. I'm sorry for the way I snapped early. I, I was err.. being ah jerk."

Donatello stood up and laughed abruptly.

"HA! you can say that again!"

"Yeah, I realize now how much of a dick I was being towards you and well… I really am… sorry, Bro…can yer forgive me?"

Donnie regarded his red clad sibling, Raph normal done stuff like this but after the scare Donatello had that night of losing him for a few hours, he did not care how repetitive it was, as long as Raph was there to be Raph!

The red clad turtle could see his brothers face melt into a smile before he cooed.

"Aww! RAPH! C'mere,"

Without warning, Donatello reached out and yanked Raphael in for a hug.

"Of course I forgive you!"

Cooed the purple clad turtle. His brother flinched slightly at the little shock of his intimate actions and he felt a little uncomfortable - as he always did at these lovey-dovey scene's - however, Raph relaxed and hugged back. The two broke with kind smiles to one another and it was the eldest of the two that cleared his throat softly, before speaking.

"Thanks, Bro."

He whispered. Donnie smiled and gave Raph a playful sucker punch to the arm.

"Hey, don't mention it."

Raphael chuckled slightly and turned his attention to the young woman with the full glorious intentions of changing the subject and the slight awkwardness of the moment.

"So.. Err.. How's she doin'?"

He questioned, yet again, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck out of a very bad undetected nervous habit. Donnie turned to her, placing his hand on the young woman's forehead and making a serious expression as he explained.

"Well she's stable. I gave her a few pain killers and cleaned her up a bit and she has a few marks on her neck, but that is to be expected by the way Hun was holding her. All we have to do now, is well…. wait for her to come round."

Raph snorted, crossing his arms the way he does in his smooth moments.

"Yeah … then the fun can begin …"

Donatello's mouth formed a slight smile as he watched Raph think back on something's.

"Remember the first time April met us? she nearly screamed our lair down, not ter mention our head's off... Man, just thinking about it makes my ears hurt!"

"Yeah!"

Donnie laughed

"Your face was a picture, and Leo's face, aww man. I'll never forget that look for as long as I live… he can somehow, always manage to pull the most shocked or priceless expressions."

Raphael hummed a small grunt - continuing his staring at the girl - though his moment had not gone unnoticed …. Donatello had to do a double take in looking at his brother then to the woman and then back to his brother - seeing that Raphael was actually gazing at the young female. The purple clad ninja slyly regarded Raph after that, feeling a hindering smile play with his mouth.

The sly stare from Donnie, stirred Raphael's train of thought and as he felt his brothers gaze, he directed his eyes to him. Donatello's smile set to a cheesy grin, instantly having Raphael snarl while slouching his arms down to his side.

"What?!"

Donnie ridged his brow and followed through with a snigger.

"..Why'd you look at her like that for?…"

Folding his arms again, Raphael questioned, though his voice broke into a slight shrill.

"Like what?"

He quickly cleared his throat again and repeated in his usual gruff heavy tone.

"LIKE WHAT!"

Donatello chuckled behind his hand and offered a shrug, he had never seen his hot headed brother squirm like this before .… It was highly amusing.

"I don't know, just look the way you just did... If that makes any sense?"

Raphael grit his teeth, setting upon Donatello in a hostile manner. Leaning forward slowly, he spoke his words of warning in a very real hellish tone.

"Listen pal, it's not like that.. What the fuck is ah matter with yer? Her boyfriend is laying dead in the other room, and your thinkin' I'm puttin' the moves on her!? Well I'm not!"

Donnie shrugged and replied to Raph's overly high defence on a 'Harmless' subject - or so he claims - but loved the way his tough guy act was no way threatening at the precise moment in time. However, he thought he'd humour the easy enraged turtle.

"Okay Raph, I believe you."

The red clad turtle's eyes widened not believing the sarcastic tone from his brother.

"YER BETTER!"

He barked, not seeing any fearful reaction from his pacifist brother whatsoever. Donnie lightly push Raph's shoulder, laughing.

"Take it easy bro, the way your handling this a turtle could get the feeling you like her?"

Raphael shook his head as he uncontrollably forced a laugh at his brother's words.

"Donnie, Yer fuckin' crazy!"

He concluded. Donatello though, simply chuckled, stopping Raphael in his hindering laughter and making him suddenly snap once more.

"You know somethin' Donnie, I don't have to stand here and listen to this!"

Raphael turned, abruptly, muttering under his breath and hearing Donatello called out.

"Where you going?"

Raph looked over his shoulder, with a sarcastic response.

"I'm gonna go make ya all dinner, happy!?"

He continued advancing towards the door and still feeling his brother's eyes following him. The purple clad turtle sniggered, smugly, seeing right through his brothers strange antics right now. It was utterly hilarious to the genius.

"That's right, walk away,"

Mocked Donnie.

"If it had been any other time, NOT! Involving a girl, a girl in which you just looked at the way you did I might add…. You would never offer to make dinner."

Raphael's right eye twitched, involuntarily.

"I'll have you know, Donnie! I was gonna do Dinner anyway!"

Claimed the aroused temperamental turtle as he turned to face his Bo wielding brother, just before he opened the lab door.

"Come on, Don."

Snorted Raph, with a shrug of carelessness in his effort in trying to play it cool.

"Ya make me sound like some love sick puppy! Sorry bro, NOT, my style!"

Donatello grinned, smugly, yet again. He knew something was up with his hot headed brother and it was overly funny seeing him like this. The aggressive red clad brothers hand tightened to a fist of warning at that expression of arrogance his little know it all brother was portraying

"Donnie, ya better wipe that fuckin' grin off yer face, bro!"

Growled Raph, really losing his cool now. Quickly, Donatello set sights to the girl - not needing to be told twice. He had already stepped over the line, and his danger senses were telling him to back off now.

The purple clad turtle set about tucking the blankets up to his patient and began making an innocent whistling noise. Raphael glanced to the girl and felt a strange feeling deep down, like a tickle feeling in the pit of his stomach, and suddenly, his face slowly formed a genuine smile.

"Her name's, Ciara."

He unintentionally sounded that little piece of information to his brother, softly, like a dream. Donnie held a straight face and gave a nod of thanks for the information. He didn't dare to call Raph out on the way he sounded just then, or he could be in the bed next to Ciara's, recovering from a possible coma Raph would surly put him in.

"Thanks, I can stop referring to her as 'the girl' now, hahaha…"

The two turtle brothers rumbled a soft sound of laughter, before Donatello continued what he was doing. Raphael regarded her just a few more seconds, before he left and without even thinking - he mumbled under his breath.

"She is kinda cute.."

The red clad turtle left the lab all wide eyes and in a swift speed of shock as he realised what he just muttered. He slammed himself up against the lab doors after they closed and shook his head.

'WHAT THE HELL!…. CUTE!?, oh my god, no!'

Raph rubbed his head as he quickly shook the thought off. Needing to set his mind to something else, he pushed himself off the door he was resting against and targeted the kitchen.

Perhaps he really will make dinner after all.

As Raphael made his way across the seating area, he looked to the couch seeing it was empty and Master Splinter was gone. The young turtle simply shrugged in concluding.

"Ah well, he must be in his room meditating or something…God knows I've given him enough to think about; stupid little prick that I am!"

The red clad turtle admitted that about himself with no hesitation in thought. When he reached the kitchen, the hot headed turtle looked through the cupboards, then fridge. Seeing only ingredients to make pizza, he rolled his eyes with an annoyed growl and sighed…

"Ahh Man… I'm getting sick of pizza, believe it or not!"

Raph looked to the clock and noted the time.

"17:43."

He gave out a small moan and set to work on making pizza.

Lair, Mikey's Bedroom...

The lovable baby turtle of the team was enjoying the sweet comforts of his bed. Sighing softly, he rolled over with a giggle as he came back from the land of dreams.

"Ahh… there's no place like ya very own bed!"

He sighed gently while hugging and burying his face deep into his plush pillow, and keeping Popo - his beloved piss take teddy turtle - in his arms. The orange clad turtle yawned, all carefree, until suddenly hearing a loud metal crash and the harsh abrupt growl of Raphael's loud cursing.

"AHH! WHO THE FUCK!?... THAT'S IT! WHO THE FUCK STACKED THESE FUCKIN' METAL TRAYS HERE!?"

Mikey jolted up right, nearly falling out of bed. The youngest sibling, out of pure fear and worry of both Raph being okay and having Raph kick the living day lights out of him, ran to see if Raph was alright; and the whole time, fearing how bad the situation was. He gulped the guilt ridden lump down in his throat.

Lair, Kitchen/seating area...

"Uh-oh."

As he got to the kitchen door, Mikey set his eyes to Raph - who was on the floor - and was watching his brothers left hand rubbing his head while there was a rolling pin in his right hand. The young orange clad ninja uncontrollably cracked up laughing at the sight, due to his temperamental brother being covered in flour and holding a rolling pin and he pointed his finger while exclaiming.

"Hey, Raph, you look like the Pillsbury Doh boy!"

The youngest turtle immediately had a bad reaction from his brut of a brother, as Raph sneered wickedly, averting his eyes to Mikey's.

"IT WAS YOU!"

He snapped aggressively. The overly annoyed turtle sprung himself to his feet with a swift action - exploding a big flour cloud from his movement.

"Raphie, would like a word with you Mikey!"

Unpleasantly hissed Raph, while motioning his finger to his baby brother, calling him to him. Mikey's eyes widened as fear struck fast.

"Ra, Raph!"

Stammer the orange clad turtle, he stood there frozen to the spot and holding his hands up in front of his plastron in defence.

"Whoa! Raph, WAIT!"

He shrilled. Mikey looked in horror as his brother came charging at him full of rage and the look of death upon his expression, however, luckily a strong familiar voice called out.

"RAPHAEL!"

Raphael instantly stopped dead in his tracks - upon hearing his teacher's voice - and he looked to see Master Splinter limping towards them, looking most unpleased. Mikey's heart was pounding a mile a second… he had never seen Raph's eyes so full of rage before. The little turtle instantly moved towards Master Splinter for protection and he shuffled behind his Sensei.

"That is enough."

Calmed Splinter. Mikey watched as his brother hung his head to the floor and slowly calming his breath back to normal, Raph gasped.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Master Splinter."

"It was no me you were going to attack so savagely, Raphael."

Replied the rat Sensei. Raph nodded, understanding, and shamefully he flickered a glance at his baby brother.

"I'm sorry, Mikey."

He said, a little uncomfortably, as he rubbed his head. Michelangelo ridged his brow, a little freaked out seeing his brother so full of anger over something so small, but he couldn't be mad at him - though he did have sudden images of himself in pieces by now if it had not of been for the wonderful sound of his Fathers rescuing voice.

Mikey shrugged, coming from behind Splinter a little.

"Hey bro, no sweat!

He offered a cheery smile.

"I kinda pushed it a bit with the Pillsbury remark… sorry dude."

Raph and Mikey exchanged small smiles as if to say every things good in their silent way. After that, Raphael headed back into the kitchen without dismissal. Splinter sighed and quickly took a hold of Mikey's hand before his carefree son decided to scamper off and he escorted Mikey over to the Donnie's lab.

"Come my son, I have much I need to discuss with you and your brother, Donatello."

He said calmly, in regards to the tempered red clad male.

Lair, Kitchen...

Raphael had finished preparing the pizza, and had shoved it in the oven. As he waited for it to cook, he did the washing up and then sat at the kitchen table. Placing his elbows on the table, he lowered his head to his hands and was slowly rubbing his temples. The movement caused him give out a small moan of pain, as a headache began to settle in.

"Headache?"

Came a questionable nurturing voice. Raphael looked to see where the voice was coming from seeing Leonardo leaning against the door way. The red clad turtle gave out a whining grunt noise and continued rolling his fingers about his temples.

"Yeah… I just got clonked on the noggin."

He sneered but continued his hand movements. Leo moved forward and sat in the chair opposite Raph and after a moment, he looked to his feet, shifting them a bit and feeling the awkwardness settle thickly upon the two of them.

"You really scared us earlier."

Leo eventually whispered, slowly averting his eyes to his little brother.

"Aww... Leo, don't… not right now, alright!"

Raph moaned, gently stressing for some peace and quiet. The young leader leaned forward, still looking at his brother and not at any time going to give that tempered turtle what he wants. They needed to talk, and now was the time for it.

"Raph, Splinter's worried about you! I'm worried about you!… The way you lost it earlier was completely out of order!"

He scolded. Raphael looked to Leonardo while placing his hands on the table and grinding his teeth.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, LEO!?.."

He snarled.

"It just keeps going round and round in my head, the way I shouted at you! The things I did in front of Master Splinter."

Leo leaned back, folding his arm casually and looking almost smarmy in what he said next.

"Well if you know what you done was wrong, why do you keep doing it?"

"Yer lookin' fer ah smack!?"

Countered Raph. Leo held his hand up, with a wavering signal and snorted.

"Feeling brave are we?"

Immediately, Raphael took to his feet in acceptance to Leo's challenge, though Leonardo remained seated and merely softly shook his head.

"You will never learn."

Sneered the leader turtle. Raphael replied hostilely.

"Well come on then! Yer obviously in a sparing mood, so let's do it! let's go kick the fuckin' shit outta each other! But I'm warnin' yer big brother… I won't be playin'!"

His tone was ominous and it only got Leo to fold his arms with a calm long sigh, again, as he turned his sights away.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Raph."

Leo whispered.

"Figured!"

Grunted the red clad turtle, retaking his seat.

Thoughts ran through Leonardo's mind as to the way Raphael was so out of control in anger and he frowned in thought.

'This is so unlike Raph, He's a hot head, yeah, but never so out of control as this. Something's wrong with him, and I'm willing to place a bet that it's not only the fact he couldn't save Jason.… there's more to this than meets the eye!'

Leo snapped from his thought and spoke in a soft hopeful voice, trying to calm his temperamental brother down.

"Look Raph, I don't wanna keep fighting with you every time we cross paths. I would like to, for just once, have a nice conversation with you. Just me and you, alone, having a nice chat. Is that too much to ask?"

Raphael snorted slyly, setting his attention to his brother.

"Raph, I know you hate me and-"

"What!"

The tempered turtles retort was swift as he uncontrollably slammed a fist down on the table, causing alarm in the leader.

"Leo, no, I don't hate you! When have I ever said I hate ya!?"

"Well it sure feels like it on times, Raph."

Admitted the eldest brother. Raphael's anger drained almost instantly when seeing Leo's eyes slowly glaze with tears as he continued.

"I know I'm the leader, Raph, and I know you wanted to be it, but it's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me! It's fuckin' hard!"

"Hey, whoa.. Leo, come on bro, calm down."

Without even thinking, Raph's brotherly reaction instantly came out after seeing Leo slowly fall into a state of sobs. Raph found himself in a half hug to his leader brother for a small sign of comfort and reassurance.

"I try to be a good leader, Raph."

Leonardo honestly assured.

"I try to be a good brother, but it's… it's just so-"

"Hey!"

Demanded Raph, quick with a shake of his arm around Leo and jerking the sobbing turtles self.

"Enough! Yer hear me?"

Leo shut his eyes with a quick nod, trying to stop himself from the uncontrollable outburst of emotion. Raph sighed, deeply, he was already feeling overly responsible for his brothers upset and it actually sickened him, but he never wanted to see this.

"Look, Leo."

He paused, with a breath. Leonardo caught Raph swallowing as though he had a brick in his throat, especially, when his red clad brother shut his eyes and spoke.

"I know I can be a bit testin' on times, especially towards ya,"

He said kindly, regarding his leader.

"But it don't mean I hate you. You're ma bro, ma big bro,"

Snorted Raph, quirking a slight smile as he explained more.

"I know you love me an all that, I mean hey, you have saved me more times than Mikey's ate pizza,"

Leo chuckled slightly at that example,

"Same as Donnie and Mikey, ya ah good leader Leo, and a good brother."

"But?"

Chuckled Leo, wiping his remaining lone tear and knowing his hot headed brother well enough to know there's a but in there, somewhere. Raph thought a second, pursuing his mouth together and looking up before setting his sights back to his brother and giving Leo a small nudge, with a grin on his muzzle.

"But nothin', I mean what I say…. I mean sure, ya got ya faults, but then, who doesn't?"

Leonardo smiled at Raph's attempt of comfort, but strangely liked his way of trying to say he loved him. Leo knew Raph didn't say it in so many words, but he could see the love was there.

"Thanks, Raph."

Whispered the leader turtle, actually feeling better after his little cry there and the closest thing to a hearts-to-hearts chat with his rebellious sibling. The red clad ninja gave a small nod, removing his arm from around his older sibling, and retook his seat.

"Hey, I'm ya Brother Leo, no matter what we throw at each other, we're always gonna be bro's."

Leo grinned, liking the sound of that. He held his hand out - balled in a soft fist - with a nod of his head for encouragement as he gentle announced.

"Bros till the end."

Raphael fist-bumped Leo's fist with his and finished their little pack promise.

"An Forever… yer loser."

A soft rumble of laughter sounded at the seriousness but playful response of the red clad turtle. Leonardo leaned back, folding his arms and feeling so much better. Raph questioned with a hindering smile.

"Ya k' now, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks."

Leonardo looked to the oven, smelling the air.

"Mmmm.."

He sighed.

"That pizza smell's about done, should I dish it up?"

Raphael replied in a sarcastic tone, getting to his feet.

"What? and let you get all the glory of cookin' it too?"

Leo nodded, slowly smiling and mulling over that idea.

"Well if it's any good, yeah."

The two brothers laughed, and the sound was like gentle music to their father's ears as he, Donatello and Michelangelo, entered the kitchen.

"AWWWWW YES! PIZZA DUDES!"

Exclaimed the orange clad turtle, excited as per-usual on the sensational hot melted doe base of cheese, tomatoes and other various toppings. They all took their chairs, around the table, as Raph began to serve it up; talking as he did;

"Yeah I err.. Wanted to make it up to you all, for the way I was last night, you know, the whole nearly diein' thing and puttin' you all through hell, and-"

"WE know, Bro, its k!"

Laughed Mikey, interrupting and really wanting to forget all that.

"An with a pizza looking this good, you gotta mean it!"

He said, giving the whole family a big cheesy grin before digging into his share of the pizza. Raphael rolled his eyes and softly shook his head with a small smile at his baby brothers' playful banter.

He took a seat, and the whole family begin to eat - talking and joking as one family would at such times.


End file.
